Renie tout et sois mien
by aniez potter
Summary: Il était un Sepentard, elle une Gryffondor. Deux enemis qui ont eu le courage de s'aimer malgré leurs différences. Formant le plus bel amour interdit. Amis de Mangemort, destiné à tuer ou à être tué, il va pourtant se battre pour ce qui croyait impossiblE


Bonjour à tous je suis Harry James Potter. Oui le beau Potter! J'ai 17 ans et cette année je rentre pour la dernière fois dans cette bouse qu'il appelle école Poudlard puis je me tire. Sauf si je me fais tué par Monseigneur tête d'abruti face de serpent alias Lord crétin Voldemort. Et oui car cet Lord machin m'a rendu orphelin et je prie Merlin de me désigner comme étant le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Je le hais tant il m'a fait souffrir. Je suis à Serpentard et fière de l'être même si je n'aime pas être associé à lui. Je n'adhère pas à leurs idées du sang quoique moi même suis-je un Sang-mêlé. En effet ma mère est d'origine Moldu et mon père est un Sang-pur. Mais je n'ai honte d'aucun d'eux bien au contraire ils sont ma fierté. Ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est le Quidditch: j'adore la sensation de voler, de s'évader. Mon deuxième passe-temps préférait est d'emmerder les Gryffys. Mes principales cibles sont Weasmoche, mini-Weasley et Granger, la petite miss je sais tout. Weasmoche alias Ronald Weasley est très facile à énervé dommage que Granger soit toujours là pour le calmer. Vint enfin la mini Weasley, elle se prénomme Ginny. Je dois avouer qu'elle est canon cette fille et lorsqu'on l'attaque elle mort. Un sacré caractère de feu! Je ne suis pas amoureux! Nous les Serpentards nous ne le sommes pas. Nous aimons juste en profiter. D'ailleurs là je suis chez Zabini Blaise, un membre de notre bande, Malefoy, mon meilleur ami, est en train de nous raconter sa nuit torride avec Pansy Parkinson. Cette fille est trop bête ou elle le fait exprès. Elle n'a toujours pas remarquer que Drago ne voulait d'elle que pour décorer son lit puis la sauter avant de se tirer sans demander son reste. Elle se fait des films sur une soi-disant relation. Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffe quoique je croie qu'ils n'ont rien compris. Alors ces deux-là sont des imbéciles à l'état pur. Drago se sert d'eux juste pour le protéger car il ne peut se défendre seul. C'est un sacré trouillard. Zabini lui éclate de rire disant qu'un jour elle devrait bien se rendre compte de son désintéressement pour elle. Il m'agace, j'invente une histoire et me casse. J'atterris dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il y a toujours trop de monde. Je ne supporte pas cela. Tiens!Tiens! Qui voit là! Ne serais-ce pas mon trio préféré avec leurs chiens de gardes alias des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mes parents faisaient partis de cet ordre. Je m'approche d'eux de manière insolente et bouscule Weasmoche.

Eh! Weasley! Tu ne peux pas faire attention! Tu as faillit salir mon image.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent violemment mais ne répondit pas.

Tu as perdu ta langue en ratant un souaffle ou quoi?

Harry sourit ironiquement tandis que Ron dégainait sa baguette.

Ron laisse tomber répliqua Granger.

C'est vrai Weasley écoute ta petite femme.

Les deux amis rougirent violemment Harry éclata de rire.

Potter! Tu ne peux pas les lâcher un peu?

Oh mini Weasley! Celle que j'avais le plus envie de voir.

Dommage que ça ne soit pas réciproque rétorqua Ginny avec un sourire.

Aïe! Ca fait mal Weasley! Tu me blesses moi qui pensait te faire de l'effet.

Ne te fais pas de film Potter.

Weasley tu devrais faire attention il n'est pas bon de provoquer un Potter.

Je provoque qui je veux.

Harry s'avança et saisit le bras de Ginny qui ne cilla pas. Les membres de l'Ordre dégainèrent leur baguette.

Oh! La cavalerie! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais pas de mal à Mini Weasley. Puis il chuchota plus bas pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Weasley, je m'en fous de tes comparses... Je n'oublie pas que tu me dois un rendez-vous dans une salle rien que toi et moi. Mais tu ne devrais pas traîner seul, si Voldemort te voyait... (Elle frissonna).

Elle répliqua fougueusement.

Je n'ai pas peur de lui sale Mangemort.

Sois poli Weasley. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort mais il se pourrait que certains tournent autour de vous.

Il la relâcha et recula avant de transplanait avec un sourire. Nul ne comprit le message à part Ginny et Remus qui se hâtèrent de prévenir les autres. Arrivé à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry se laissa tomber sur son divan. Même s'il détesté les Gryffys ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il devait mourir. Drago lui avait expliqué que Voldie avait envoyé ses chiens il avait donc pensé judicieux de prévenir les "Gentils". Une bagarre s'imposait. Il sourit d'un air sadique: "Que la bataille commence"

Chapitre 2 : Poudlard

Debout Potter ! Cria Zabini en souriant.

Harry jura, lui balança son coussin et se leva :

Ne refait plus ça Zabini ! S'énerva-t-il.

Zabini déglutit. Harry était le plus puissant du groupe. Tout le monde le savait même Drago. C'est pour ça que c'était plutôt son ami que son ennemi. Seul Drago comprenait Harry car leurs enfances n'avaient pas été faciles. Mais en grandissant, ils avaient pris des voix différentes.

Du calme, c'était pour rire !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis alla se préparer. Dans sa salle commune, Pansy s'était agglutiné à Malefoy qui semblait agacé. Il sourit puis le rejoint.

Eh Dray ! Ca va ?

Non comme tu peux le voir.

Harry sourit puis décida de sauver son ami.

Parkinson tu peux te tirer tu nous déranges, je dois parler avec Drago.

Elle s'indigna puis s'en alla après un baiser au blondinet.

Merci Harry, je n'aurais pu m'en débarrasser.

Allez viens on va manger.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Alors cette nuit avec cette Serdaigle ? demanda Harry

Comme tant d'autres même Pansy était mieux.

Les conquêtes du blond étaient mémorables. Toutes savaient que ce n'était que pour un soir. Le blond essayait même de caser son meilleur ami. Au détour d'un couloir, ils rencontrèrent les Gryffys.

Tiens Harry ! Qu'avons-nous là ?

Weasmoche, son canon de sœur et Miss-je-sais-tout.

La ferme Potter gronda Hermione.

Une préfète qui insulte ?! Rétorqua Drago avec un sourire.

Tu as raison Dray. Ca ne se fait pas Granger.

Ginny sourit puis dit :

Potter tu te crois intéressant.

Oh la mini Weasmoche mord Och !

Tu es pathétique, tu le sais.

Merci de me le rappeler. Tu devrais changer de disque.

Tu as raison Potter mais j'aime bien celui-là c'est le seul qui te mérite assez.

Donc tu m'aimes bien ?

Tout a fait Potter. Autant qu'un caillou dans son soulier.

Elle se détourna en entraînant son frère et Hermione. Drago rigolait.

Elle t'as eu Harry! Bon on y va je ne veux pas que Pansy me colle à nouveau.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire.

Peu après, ils eurent droit à leur premier cour de Métamorphose. Harry haïssait cette matière à cause de cette vieille chouette de professeur. Il ne ratait une occasion de l'agaçait testant ces limites.

Bienvenue à vous chers élèves. Je ne crois pas que je doive vous rappeler que c'est l'année des ASPICS. C'est-à-dire mettez vous au travail. Et arrêtez de faire les incultes. N'est-ce pas M. Potter ?

Si vous le dites Mcguie.

Ca sera professeur McGonagall pour vous.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry faisait un de ses sourires insolents. Le professeur exposa le programme tandis qu'Harry n'écoutait rien et bavardait avec Drago.

Potter que viens-je de dire ?

Harry prit un air pompeux et dit :

Je n'en sais rien Minerva veuillez interroger Granger. Elle sait tout.

Très bien Potter 20 points en moins pour Serpentards.

Ron parut joyeux mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle lui posa la même question. Il ne su y répondre et il perdit également 20 points sous les rires des Serpentards. Dans le cour de Potions, Harry et sa bande récupérèrent tout leur point perdu au détriment des Gryffondors. Ce soir-là, comme chaque année, Drago du faire son tour de garde, Harry n'avait nul envie de se coltiner Zabini et le reste et alla se promener. Il était facile de semer les professeurs car il avait la carte du Maraudeur, carte que son père et ses amis avaient fabriqué pour le grand plaisir de facétieux et allant à l'encontre des règles de Poudlard. Il se retrouva au 7eme étage. Ce dernier était toujours désert. Cependant ce jour-là, Harry eut la surprise de voir Ginny seule.

Weasley ! Que fais-tu là ?

Bonne question que je pourrais te rendre !

Il sourit :

Tu n'es pas avec tes gardes du corps ?

Toi non plus. Maintenant si tu veux bien je dois m'en aller.

Dommage Weasley, j'avais l'espoir que tu me laisserais t'approcher.

Potter tu me dégoûtes.

C'est vrai ?

Il s'approcha d'elle telle un prédateur.

Tu n'es pas mal ?

Toi non plus.

Il sourit puis lui caressa le visage. Elle ne cilla point mais ferma les yeux.

Tu vois ? Je te fais de l'effet.

Dans tes rêves Potter par contre moi je te fais de l'effet.

Je ne le nie pas.

Elle soupira s'ennui.

Je ne suis pas une adepte des Mangemorts désolé le balafré.

Elle sourit puis s'en alla. Harry serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Il détestait qu'on le compare au toutou de Voldemort. La voyant filer au loin, il se promit de lui faire payer cette insulte. Puis retourna à sa besogne.

Chapitre 3 : Petits baisers en ennemi

Tu es prêt pour l'entraînement ? demanda Drago

Oui sauf s'il nous coltine les batteurs de merde grogna Harry

Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Les deux Serpentards se rendaient vers le terrain de Quidditch. En ce mois d'Octobre le temps n'était pas des meilleurs. Harry soupira de bien être, dans peu de temps il serait loin de ses imbéciles.

Voici nos princes de Serpentards qui daignent se montrer. Ironisa Mondigus Fletcher.

Eh Fletcher ! Parle à tes supérieurs sur un autre nom. Prévint Malefoy.

Sinon quoi Drago ? Tu vas nous faire quoi ?

Lui rien mais tu auras affaire à moi Mondi. Dit Harry d'une voix arrogante, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Crabbe et Goyle, les batteurs de merde, se marrèrent.

Laisse tomber Mondigus, c'est un malade ce gars conseilla Bulstrode.

Oui écoute ta petite amie Fletcher. Rit Drago.

Après cette tension, l'entraînement commença. Harry enfourcha son balai et se laissa aller. Il adorait les sensations que le vol lui procurait. Après s'être échauffé, le match commença mais Harry et Drago stagnèrent en altitude, évaluant l'affreux spectacle qui se passait devant eux. Aucun joueur n'était à la hauteur. Harry et Drago se regardèrent puis soupirèrent.

Il est hors de question que je joue avec ces incapables. S'indigna Harry.

Allez Harry ce n'est rien. Dans tout les cas tu nous attraperas le Vif comme d'Habitude et on ne sera pas ridiculisé.

Harry sourit. Il vrai que l'équipe de Serpentard n'avait perdu aucun match grâce à Harry. Il attrapait à tout les matchs le Vif d'Or ce qui évitait aux Serpentards de se ridiculiser devant leurs adversaires. Après une heure d'entraînement, si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, Harry et son équipe filèrent dans leur vestiaire. Harry soupira sous le jet d'eau chaude. Drago rigola à la tête du jeune Potter.

Celui qui te voit pourrait croire que tu as affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry sourit difficilement puis lui demanda :

Quand as-tu rendez-vous avec lui ?

Ce soir. Tu me couvres d'accord ?

Comme d'Habitude.

Tu devrais être Mangemort ?

Drago on a déjà parlé de ça je ne veux pas dépendre de lui.

Bien mais tu devrais réfléchir. Il serait ravi de t'accueillir dans ses rangs.

Harry ne répondit pas, ferma le jet et se sécha.

D'accord j'ai compris soupira Drago.

En Sept ans d'amitié avec le jeune Potter, le blond avait su que le sujet de Voldemort était souvent source de conflit donc il évitait d'en parler mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en parlait jamais.

Il rejoint rapidement Harry qui était sorti des vestiaires une fois habillé. Sur leur passage, ils purent entendre des gloussements. Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Drago souriait aux minettes qui l'admiraient.

Tu prépares ta prochaine conquête ? Demanda le brun.

Oui sourit le blond.

Une jeune blonde de Poufsouffle de septième année sûrement s'approcha d'eux.

Et je crois que je l'ai trouvé ajouta-t-il en voyant la jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'Harry s'en alla. Il put quand même entendre.

Salut Drago. Ca te dirait de faire un tour ?

Harry sourit connaissant déjà ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures. Il continua son chemin alors que le ciel se couchait. Le dîner n'étant pas encore servi, il préféra se promener du côté du lac. Une chose qu'il adorait car il y a quelques années il avait vu pour la première fois son parrain de l'autre côté de ce lac. Il s'appelait Sirius Black et Harry ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Mais il était le seul membre qu'il lui restait ce qui faisait qu'Harry l'aimait énormément. Malheureusement, il s'était enrôlé dans une organisation luttant contre Voldemort ayant pour chef Dumbledore. Et durant une mission, il s'était fait tué. Harry en avait voulu autant à l'Ordre qu'à Voldemort. D'ailleurs c'était Dumbledore qui le lui avait annoncé, il y a deux ans. Il avait alors tout détruit dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas côtoyait souvent son parrain mais les rares moments qu'ils avaient passés hors de Poudlard bien sûr étaient les préférés d'Harry. Lui, qui avait une maison à lui seule sur Pré-au-Lard, fut heureux même s'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup montré de savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Il fut coupé dans ses souvenirs par une voix qui connaissait assez bien.

Potter qui rêvasse ? Es-tu en train de préparer un mauvais coup ? Ironisa Ginny.

Que me veux-tu mini-Weasley ?

Rien je m'en allais justement dit-elle.

N'y compte pas, tu m'as dérangé et je déteste ça. Sourit-il en lui rattrapant la main.

Le balafré Otes tes mains de moi ? Prévint Ginny.

Voyons calme toi Weasley je ne ferais pas de mal à une jolie fille comme toi.

Il se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle se débattait. Elle chercha de l'aide autour d'elle mais ne vit personne. Ils étaient tous partis dîner. Elle ne montra pas sa peur sachant qu'il était fou. Il caressa sa joue et souffla sur son oreille.

Qu'as-tu Weasley ? Tu trembles ?

Pourquoi devrais-je trembler ? Tu ne me….

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Harry s'était approché d'elle et avait capturé ses lèvres. Elle se débattit plus fort avant de se rendre et de participer activement au baiser. Il se détacha d'elle violement lui faisant presque mal.

Tu vois ? Je te fais de l'effet Weasley. La nargua Harry.

Il sourit puis s'en alla vers la Grande Salle. Elle effleura sa lèvre inférieure qui lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle avait envie de le tuer et de recommencer. Il allait l'humilier. Raconter aux autres Serpentards qu'il avait réussi à l'embrasser. Elle baissa la tête. Pourquoi avait-t-elle été si faible ? Elle s'en alla vers le château avec pour intention d'éviter son prédateur.

Chapitre4 : Je suis Moi.

Ginny fut surpris les jours qui suivirent de voir qu'Harry n'avait rien dit à personne. Le lendemain de leur baiser, elle avait redouté de marcher dans les couloirs où tout simplement sortir de sa salle commune mais elle fut étonnée de voir que rien n'en était. Elle en fut surprise, elle aurait cru qu'il aurait saisi l'occasion de se foutre d'elle. Cependant elle n'arrêtait de penser à son baiser. Bien que violent, il avait raison, il lui avait fait de l'effet.

Harry avait d'autres problèmes en ce moment. En effet, Dumbledore l'avait convoqué et pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait. Il passa la journée à se demander ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire. Il était pensif ce qui étonna Drago. Et même lorsqu'il passa devant Ron, Hermione et Ginny il les ignora cordialement. A vingt heures, il se rendit au bureau du directeur. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il s'appuya sur le mur de manière nonchalante et attendit. Quinze minutes plus tard, la gargouille s'effaça et Dumbledore en surgit. Il se retourna et le vit dans cette posture.

Vous êtes en retard Mr Potter.

Ce n'est pas ma faute Dumbledore. Vous ne m'aviez pas donné le mot de passe.

Je préfère que tu m'appelles monsieur ou professeur. Sourit Albus.

Bien monsieur vous voulez également une révérence.

Non merci maintenant si tu veux bien me suivre demanda poliment le directeur.

Harry soupira puis le suivit.

Après s'être installé, Harry avait préféré rester debout, Dumbledore commença.

Bien Harry. Tu dois avoir entendu parler de Voldemort.

Evidemment _monsieur_. Je n'écoute peut-être pas en classe mais je connais l'assassin de mes parents et de mon parrain.

Albus sourit :

C'est vrai. Bien que ressens-tu par rapport à lui ?

Je l'adore. Je veux même être un Mangemort. C'est un sorcier fort admirable.

Dumbledore le regarda, relevant un sourcil.

Sérieusement Harry ?

Franchement professeur, j'aurais cru que même vous l'auriez deviné. Je le hais de tout mon être. Je viens à Poudlard juste pour être former pour qu'un jour je puisse le terrasser. Puisque Le soi disant plus puissant sorcier de notre monde en est incapable.

Les portraits autour de lui émettaient des protestations.

c'est inconcevable Dumbledore protesta Armando Dippet.

Laissez. Armando. Harry tout d'abord je ne peux pas tuer Voldemort tout simplement parce que le seul qui puisse le faire c'est toi.

Oui bien sûr donnez moi le sale boulot.

Ce n'est pas moi qui est choisit ta destinée Harry c'est la prophétie.

La prophétie ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Il y a plusieurs années, une prophétie a été faite. Elle disait que seul un enfant né en juillet de parents qui ont combattu trois fois Voldemort ayant un signe distinctif, c'est-à-dire ta cicatrice, aura un pouvoir qui lui servira à tuer Voldemort.

Ce n'est pas obligatoirement moi ?

Non cela pouvait être soit toi soit Neville Longdubat.

Harry éclata de rire.

Alors je suis content que ça soit moi ? Jamais je ne laisserais ma vie entre les mains de Longdubat.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

Depuis quand es-tu devenu comme cela ?

Comment ça ?

Méchant, arrogant, prétentieux et totalement désinvolte.

Je le suis depuis toujours professeur.

Il ne serait pas fier de ce que tu es devenu.

Vous l'avez tué professeur, je vous interdit de parler de lui cracha Harry.

Sirius est mort en se battant ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Vraiment ? Je me demande qui choisirais la mort à la vie.

Ce qui se battent pour les autres et pour la vie justement.

J'aurais été ravi de discuter plus longtemps avec vous mais j'ai des chaussettes à repasser.

Il voulut s'en aller mais Dumbledore l'immobilisa.

Tu ne bougeras de là que lorsque notre entrevue sera terminé.

Professeur. Détachez moi se contrôla Harry.

Pas tant que tu m'auras pas écouté.

Détachez moi.

Silence.

J'ai dit : DETACHEZ MOI. Hurla Harry.

Silence

Bien.

Harry se concentra sur sa magie et détacha ses liens invisibles. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui était surpris.

Depuis quand contrôles-tu ta magie ?

Tiens. Vous parlez maintenant.

Voyant le regard de Dumbledore, il répondit

Depuis trois ans.

Très bien. Cela veux dire que tu contrôles ton pouvoir.

Mon pouvoir ? Je ne suis pas Superman.

Qui est Superman ?

Un personnage Moldu.

Un Serpentard qui connaît des choses Moldu ? S'étonna Phinéas Nigellus.

Un Serpentard n'a pas obligatoirement les idéaux de Voldemort. Ma mère est d'origine Moldu, donc jamais je n'aurais ces idéaux.

Pourtant tu traînes avec un Malefoy.

Je traînes avec lui, je ne suis pas lui.

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent étrangement :

Bon, lorsque je parlais de pouvoir c'était peut-être un abus de langage. Disons une magie forte lorsqu'elle ne peut être contrôler peut s'avérer dangereuse.

Et qu'elle est cette magie ?

Elle varie selon les sorciers.

Et c'est quoi la mienne ?

L'amour.

Harry le regarda croyant à une blague puis éclata de rire.

Elle est drôle celle là…Non sérieux ?

Je suis sérieux Harry. Lorsque ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Elle t'a transmis la plus grande des magies. La magie rouge soit l'amour.

Mais ce n'est pas possible je déteste l'amour. Je n'ai jamais aimé. Si vous m'aviez dit la haine j'aurais compris mais l'amour c'est impossible.

N'aimais-tu pas Sirius ?

Harry hésita puis se résolut.

Oui mais…

N'aimes-tu pas tes parents ?

Oui mais…

N'as-tu jamais aimé une fille ou des amis ?

Non.

Réfléchis bien et tu verras. Tu as grande capacité à aimer.

C'est ça.

Bon tu peux y aller. Bonne nuit Harry.

Enfin.

Harry sortit du bureau puis descendit rapidement les escaliers puis déboucha sur le couloir. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Dumbledore avait raison. Il était tellement pris par ses pensées qu'il ne prit pas de précaution et se fit attraper par Rusard.

Qu'avons-nous là ? Encore un élève ?

J'étais chez le directeur.

Oui c'est ça. Retenue Samedi soir à 20h00 dans mon bureau.

Mais…

Bonsoir Potter.

Harry jura.

Quel idiot Cracmol !

Il se rendit dans sa salle commune en jurant toujours contre le concierge de Poudlard.

Chapitre 5 : La retenue

Où vas-tu Harry ? demanda Drago.

Ce Rusard de…

Sois poli Potter sourit son ami.

Bref il m'a collé.

Pourquoi ?

Pour traîner dans le couloir après le couvre feu.

Le jeune Malefoy éclata de rire.

Oui marre toi bien moi je me tire.

Harry sortit fulminant de sa salle commune et se rendit au bureau du concierge. Il frappa et attendit.

Potter, vous voilà enfin ! Grogna le concierge.

Il est 2 0h que je sache.

Faites le malin ! Bien suivez-moi. Vous allez faire votre retenue en compagnie d'une élève dans les cachots.

Qui est-ce ?

Suivez moi Potter.

Harry soupira puis suivit le centenaire. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à arriver aux cachots. Harry poussa la porte et vit Ginny.

Tiens je passe ma retenue avec Weasley.

Potter ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

Biens vous allez ranger les fiches qui sont dans les cartons par ordre alphabétique. Et faites vite, je repasserais vous voir dans quelques heures. Bonne soirée. Dit Rusard en souriant étrangement.

Harry sourit, s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et posa ses pieds sur ce dernier. Puis il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et soupira.

Tu comptes rien faire ?

Ecoute Weasley, On est peut-être en retenue mais je compte faire comme si tu étais pas là alors sois gentille fais pareil.

Je ne travailles pas seul.

Alors ne travaille pas.

Ginny soupira, lui jeta un regard noir, prit un carton puis commença le travail.

A ce que je vois le fils est digne de son père commenta –t-elle.

Comment ça ?

Ton père est abonné aux fiches où était-il plus cancre que son fils.

Harry sursauta retira ses jambes du bureau et accourut vers elle.

Je t'interdis de parler de mon père Weasley cracha-t-il à cinq centimètres de son visage.

J'ai touché un point sensible Potter. Quoi tu as honte de ton père ?

Harry la plaqua contre le mur.

Laisse mon père Weasley rugit-il.

Voyant la peur dans ses yeux, il la relâcha et se calma.

On ne joue pas dans la même cour Weasley.

Qu'est que t-en sais tu me connais pas ?

Je sais que tu es une Gryffondor, une Weasley cela me suffit.

Toi tu te crois mieux peut-être, un Serpentard, un Potter…

Et le futur tueur de Voldemort.

Quoi ?

Non rien.

Un Mangemort qui veut tuer son maître.

Je ne suis pas un Mangemort cria-t-il.

Elle le regarda surprise.

Et puis ! Je m'en fous de ton avis. Je me casse.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Tu ne peux pas.

Tu veux que je te montre.

Attends Potter.

Quoi ?

Elle parut gênée.

J'ai une question à te poser.

Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai raconté à personne notre baiser.

Elle fut stupéfaite.

Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois Weasley.

Elle se força à lui sourire.

Et puis ça aurait été compromettant pour moi.

Elle jura. Jamais il ne changera.

Je te hais Potter.

Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille, il replaça une mèche derrière ses oreilles et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Ginny ne bougea pas d'un côté elle le voulait mais de l'autre elle voulait le mordre, le tuer. Mais lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle fut bloquée. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'empêchait de résister. Il l'embrassa mois violemment que la dernière fois et elle devait avouer qu'elle préférait cela. Elle y participa et contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent. Elle tomba sur ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de les voir comme en cet instant. Elle voyait en eux de la détermination, du courage et aussi de la douleur. Comme une plaie qui n'a jamais refermé. Il la regarda durant un moment et elle crut voir un autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il dise avec son sourire arrogant :

Je ne crois pas que tu me hais tant que ça.

Toi non plus Potter.

Elle le contourna et retourna à sa besogne. Harry la jaugea puis préférant ignorer ce qu'elle avait dit, il prit un carton en soupirant et commença ce qu'il lui était destiné de faire. Après trois fiches il abandonna. A ce moment Rusard entra.

Vous êtes encore vivants ? Quel dommage ! dit le vieil homme fort déçu.

Désolé Rusard mais ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Sourit Harry

Insolent petit Potter. Tu ne rigoleras plus dans quelques temps.

Comment ça ?

Quand Voldemort ne voudra plus d'un Mangemort comme toi.

Harry se crispa. Il serra les poings et elles brillèrent légèrement. Sans le vouloir, d'un geste, il envoya un sort informulé et sans baguette vers le vieux concierge qui ne s'y attendait pas et tomba stupéfixier sur le sol. Ginny regarda la scène hébétée.

Comment as-tu fais sans baguette ?

Ca ne te regarde pas que je sache Princesse fit-il d'un sourire.

Je ne suis pas ta princesse cria-t-elle.

Désolé Weasley si tu ne voulais pas que je le dise haut et fort.

Il regarda Argus, il soupira. Ginny lui demanda :

Est-il mort ?

Malheureusement non.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

Pour la première fois, que tu souris sincèrement.

Elle sourit encore plus.

Ca montre que tu ne me connais pas.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Il regarda Rusard.

Je dois le réveiller. Vas-y tire toi.

D'accord.

Elle prit ses bagages puis arriver à la porte, elle lui dit.

Merci Potter.

De rien Princesse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit. Harry regarda à nouveau le concierge.

A nous deux Cracmol.

Chapitre 6 : Dans une classe, deux âmes se découvrent.

Après l'histoire de la retenue, Harry et Ginny redevinrent comme avant c'est-à-dire :

La ferme Potter.

La tienne Weasley.

Mais il y avait toujours de l'amusement dans leur propos. Hermione en venait même à se demander si Ginny ne faisait pas exprès de rencontrer le Serpentard. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lui en parler vu qu'elle était occupée à se disputer avec Ron. Ce fut ainsi que durant une de leur célèbre dispute, les choses progressèrent.

Ca suffit Ron ! Il n'y a rien entre Viktor et moi.

Pourquoi mens-tu ?

Harry et Drago passèrent par là et virent le couple se disputait et Ginny qui soupirait derrière.

Tiens Dray ! Qu'avons-nous là ?

Miss-je-sais-tout et Weasmoche qui se disputent.

Votre couple arrive à survivre à toutes ses disputes Waouaw. Ironisa Harry

Potter ce n'est pas le moment s'énerva Hermione.

Ben quoi ? Granger, tu devrais dire à Ron tes sentiments, tu nous éviterais d'assommantes histoires justes pour qu'il te remarque.

Je t'interdis de lui parler Serpentard de …

Poli Weasley s'exclama Harry.

Sinon quoi ? Sale Mangemort.

Non Ron laisse allons-y.

Ecoute ta femme Weasmoche.

Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

Hermione surprise lui demanda :

De quoi ?

Que tu sois avec moi.

Les Serpentards se regardèrent, grimacèrent puis s'en allèrent laissant derrière eux un couple s'embrassant et une jeune fille qui dansait.

Le soir venu, Harry émergea d'un passage derrière la Sorcière Borgne. Alors qu'il se promenait dans les étages cherchant à éviter Rusard, il tomba sur Ginny à nouveau.

Décidément je vais commencer à croire que tu me suis lâcha-t-elle.

T'inquiète pas Weasley, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

J'aurais du le deviner. Tu dois sauter encore des tas de filles.

Non je laisse ce soin à Malefoy.

Vous êtes ignobles.

Voyons Weasley.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et rentra dans une salle de classe. Intrigué, Harry la suivit :

Que fais-tu dans cette salle à cette heure-ci ? Un rencard ?

Tu vois tu me suis Potter. Et à ce que je sache ça ne te regarde pas.

Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu mijotais au cas où Rusard viendrait.

Je suis là pour réviser Potter. Donc vas-t-en.

Ah ces Gryffondors toujours à réviser.

C'est pour cela que nous avons de meilleurs notes que vous.

Toi peut-être mais ce n'est pas le cas de ton frère.

Potter laisse mon frère tranquille.

Si c'est toi qui me le demandes, d'accord.

Qu'ai-je de si spécial pour attirer l'attention de Potter.

Tu es canon, et très sensuelle.

C'est juste pour le physique. Pff ! Ca m'étonne à peine.

Tu es intelligente aussi, rusé cela m'étonne que tu ne sois pas une Serpentard.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

Vraiment ? Tu veux que je sois un sosie de Parkinson.

Harry fut horrifié.

Jamais.

Pourtant c'est ton ami.

Faux. C'est l'ami de Malefoy pas la mienne.

Si tu le dis. Et j'ai quoi d'autres d'exceptionnel.

Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

Et tu embrasses si bien que je ne peux me lasser de tes lèvres.

Potter serais-tu amoureux de moi ?

Un Serpentard ne tombe jamais amoureux. Sache le Weasley.

Voyant sa tête il ajouta.

Mais il peut-être séduit.

Dois-je en conclure que c'est ton cas ?

Non mais ça se pourrait qu'il le devienne.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais à ce moment McGonagall entra. Elle fut surprise et mi énervé de voir les deux élèves s'embrassaient.

Donc c'est pour cela que vous vouliez une salle, Miss Weasley.

Les deux élèves se séparèrent. Harry arborait un sourire goguenard et Ginny paraissait horrifié.

Je suis déçu de votre comportement Miss Weasley, je vous aurais cru plus raisonnable.

Non madame, ce n'est pas…

Cela suffit vos parents en seront avertis et…

Ginny subissait la sentence d'une erreur d'Harry. Il décida d'interrompre le monologue accusateur de son professeur.

Professeur McGonagall, Weasley n'y est pour rien.

Potter qui défend Weasley ce n'est pas banal.

Très drôle McGuie. Bref, elle est venue pour travailler et a essayé de me virer mais peine perdu j'ai persisté et je l'ai embrassé de force, elle était en train de me repousser lorsque vous êtes arrivée.

Ginny était bouche bée. McGonagall se tourna vers elle.

Est-ce vrai Miss Weasley ?

Euh…Oui professeur.

Bien Potter vos parents auraient été déçus de vous.

Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, ils ne sont plus là.

Bien 20 points en moins à Serpentard et une retenue demain soir à 20h dans mon bureau.

Et Miss Weasley, pour cette fois vous vous en tirait sans faute mais que cela ne recommence point.

Bien professeur.

Bien sortez d'ici je vous raccompagne dans votre dortoir. Et Mr Potter je vous conseille d'en faire autant.

Harry acquiesça. Ginny et son professeur s'en allèrent et lui se rendit dans sa salle commune.

En chemin il se posait une question. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il éprouvait quelque chose envers cette rousse ?

Non sûrement pas se dit-il c'est juste parce qu'elle paniquait rien de plus.

De son côté, Ginny était hébétée de la réaction du jeune homme. Finalement elle ne le connaissait pas. Malgré tout, elle devra bien le remercier.

Pourquoi l'as-t-il défendu après tout il tenait la chance de sa vie pour l'humilier ?

Chapitre 7 Que se passe-t-il entre nous ?

La semaine qui suivit, Ginny ne put remercier Harry et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. La fin du mois d'Octobre semblait susciter un grand intérêt chez Voldemort. Les attaques se poursuivaient toujours plus monstrueuses. Ce qui faisait que l'atmosphère a Poudlard devint morose. Et très électrique par rapport aux Serpentards. Car à chaque attaque, ils étaient les seuls à se réjouir. Tous ? Pas exactement. Et c'est la première chose que Ginny avait remarquée. Harry ne festoyait jamais avec ses amis malgré le fait que Drago essayait toujours de l'entraîner. Il inventait des histoires et fuyait. Durant ses attaques, Lavande apprit la mort de son père, Dean perdit son frère aîné. Susan Bones devint sans mère et sans petites sœurs. Ginny dut consoler plus d'amis qu'auparavant. Et Dumbledore paraissait impuissant face à ça et Harry lui en voulait. Il était souvent pris de crises de colères indescriptibles. Fletcher fut même envoyé à l'infirmerie pour cause de désossages des membres inférieurs. Aucun Serpentard ne savait ce qui s'était passé, mais Drago n'arrêtait pas de féliciter Harry. Durant une soirée où tout les membres de sa maison s'étaient aller coucher très tôt pour cause de morale noir, elle décida de rejoindre son « ennemi ». Elle savait qu'il adorait se promener et n'avait jamais compris comment il ne se faisait jamais prendre. Alors qu'elle montait le dernier étage du château et qu'elle pensait sérieusement à abandonner, elle tomba sur lui.

Weasley ! Je n'ai pas la tête aux sarcasmes ni à des répliques désastreuses donc bonsoir.

Ne t'inquiète pas Potter je ne suis pas venus pour ça. Je te cherchais.

Pourquoi ?

Je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'avais pas encore remercié pour la dernière fois.

Harry répondit indifférent :

Ce n'est rien.

Je me rends compte que tu n'es pas ce que tu veux paraître être.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon d'existentialisme.

Pourquoi aimes-tu être comme ça ?

Parce que je suis comme ça et je ne changerais pas.

Il voulut partir mais elle le retint et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry en fut dépité. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, il lui demanda :

Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

Parce que j'en avais envie Harry.

Il fut surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom.

Tu vas bien Weasley ?

Tu étais sérieux la dernière fois ? Lorsque tu parlais de moi ?

Oui répondit-il indifférent.

Elle sourit, l'entraîna dans une salle, jeta un sort d'insonorisation et l'embrassa. Harry y répondit.

Je croyais que tu me trouvais ignoble.

Je te trouve toujours ignoble mais un ignoble canon.

Harry éclata de rire.

Tu veux quoi au juste ?

Essayer quelque chose.

Tu aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Elle acquiesça.

Je suis un Serpentard, tu sais que je n'aime jamais.

Je prends le risque.

Bien.

Encore une chose, mieux vaux que personne ne le sache.

Comme si j'allais le dire aux Serpentards. Tu es une Gryffondor.

Elle sourit.

Beau sourire Weasley… désolé Ginny.

Il la prit alors par la taille et l'embrassa. Elle tint le visage du jeune Potter puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, elle se blottit contre lui.

Il me faudra du temps pour m'y habituer sourit Harry.

Moi aussi répondit la rouquine.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi tantôt à s'embrasser tantôt à rester enlacé en silence. Plus tard, jugeant qu'il se faisait tard, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Elle enleva le sort, l'embrassa puis s'en alla vers son dortoir. Harry resta accoudé contre la porte et la regarda s'en aller avant de se rendre à son tour dans sa salle commune étrangement heureux ce qui étonna ses amis. Habitué ses derniers temps à son attitude tempétueuse.

Eh Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? demanda Drago.

Oh rien de spécial juste la pleine lune.

Quelle romantique tu es !

Que fais-tu là ? Aucune conquête ce soir ?

Non mais je me rattraperais demain.

Tu es ignoble Malefoy sourit Harry.

Je sais Potter.

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se rendre dans leur dortoir pour se coucher. Harry mit son pyjama, se glissa sur son lit et frissonna au contact de la fraîcheur de ce dernier. Il ne dormit pas rapidement, désirant se rappeler de sa merveilleuse soirée.

Ginny en faisait de même souriante jusqu'aux oreilles. Une relation secrète avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard, que demander de plus ?

Chapitre 8 : Dispute sans conséquence.

Ginny! Debout! Cria Hermione.

Ginny grogna. Depuis que Harry et elle sortaient ensemble, elle ne dormait pas autant qu'il le faudrait. Vu qu'ils ne pouvaient se voir que le soir, c'était compréhensible. Mais pour tout l'or du monde, elle n'échangerait cela. Même si leur histoire ne reposait pas sur une belle histoire d'amour, leur relation était assez complexe. Il n'y avait pas d'amour ni de sexe. C'était à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Le plus clair de leur temps, ils s'embrassaient ou il l'écoutait parler. Il ne se confiait jamais c'est la première chose qu'elle avait remarqué. Elle avait pensé qu'il était intimidé au début mais elle découvrit qu'il était trop pudique. Cachant ses sentiments. En dehors de leurs virées nocturnes, ils n'avaient rien changé en ce qui concernait leur attitude publique. Ils étaient toujours moqueurs et taquins entre eux et nuls ne se doutaient de ce qui se passaient entre eux. Nul…cela reste à prouver. Certaines personnes savent toujours tout.

Ginny se rendit dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de Hermione. Ron y était déjà. Et tomba sur Harry en charmante compagnie. Une jeune fille de Serdaigle plutôt jolie lui faisait du charme et il lui souriait assez amusée. Elle en éprouva un léger pincement au cœur mais ne fit comme si de rien n'était. Et marcha d'un air indifférent devant eux. Harry la regarda, étonné, qu'elle ne lui lance aucune vanne. C'est vrai qu'il s'était vite habitué à leur relation assez spéciale. Il aimait entendre sa jeune amie qui animait leur soirée. Cela devait faire un mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et le mois de Novembre touchait à sa fin. Il l'aimait pas à proprement dit mais aimait sa compagnie. Durant le déjeuner, il la vit discuter allègrement à Thomas qui la draguer. De l'autre côté, il vit Colin la faire rire et Seamus lui faire la conversation. Harry s'énerva. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se fiche de lui. Surtout pas une Gryffondor.

Le soir venu, il prit tout son temps afin d'arriver le plus tard possible à la Salle sur Demande, leur lieu de prédilection. A son arrivée, il vit qu'elle en avait fait de même.

Tiens Weasley ! Ignores-tu la ponctualité !

Je vois que toi aussi.

Moi je devais sauter quelques autres filles.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Puis fit apparaître la porte.

Après toi !

Elle rentra et se laissa tomber sur le divan. Il préféra se coucher sur le lit. Un silence s'installa et Harry avait fermé les yeux attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda-t-elle.

Pas trop mal et la tienne ? dit-il indifférent.

Pareil. Et la jolie Serdaigle, c'est elle que tu sautais ?

Non ce n'est pas mon genre, sourit-il. Il savait qu'elle allait en parler.

Peux-tu développer ?

Non.

Tu es agaçant !

Je sais répondit le jeune Potter.

Pourquoi la draguais-tu ce matin ?

De un : C'est elle qui me draguais. De deux : Elle voulait que je couche avec elle. De trois : lorsqu'elle a vu que je ne voulais pas, elle a pensé à Drago qui en était ravi. De quatre : je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis ça vu que tu as droit à Seamus, Dean et Colin. Qu'est-ce que tu peux leur trouver ? Si tu me disais Smith ou Justinny Criket j'aurais compris.

Ca ne te dérange pas que je te trompe.

Elle avait dit cela de manière nonchalante trahissant son inquiétude.

Me tromper ? Ginny notre relation n'est pas sérieuse. Je n'ai pas l'exclusivité.

Il avait répondit ça de manière indifférente trahissant sa sourde colère.

C'est ce que tu penses de nous ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne répondit rien mais se leva voyant qu'elle en avait fait de même.

Je croyais que j'avais plus d'importance que cela ? J'aurais dut savoir que tu te foutais de moi. Tu es un Serpentard après tout.

Elle tomba sur le divan ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Harry se sentir mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas voulu la blesser. Sa foutue fierté en avait pris un coup et il avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'assit sur le divan près d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais ne cilla point. Il soupira puis se tourna vers elle.

Ginny…

Ne te fatigue pas Harry. J'ai compris.

Regarde moi.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Regarde moi Ginny répéta-t-il.

Elle ne s'exécuta pas. Il prit le menton de la jeune fille d'un geste tendre et le tourna vers le sien.

Je… je suis…désolé. J'ai l'habitude d'être insensible aux sentiments et d'être indifférent à tous. Le fait que je ressentes un truc qui me fait peur m'a vite refroidit c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Notre relation bien que complexe, et disons bien.

Elle sourit comprenant le mal qu'il ait à s'excuser.

Harry c'est bon j'ai compris. Je n'aurais pas dut essayer de te rendre jaloux.

C'est ce que tu as essayé de faire ? Ironisa-t-il.

Harry ! S'indigna-t-elle en souriant.

Il sourit puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit comme à l'ordinaire.

Harry tu te rends compte que l'on vient d'avoir notre première dispute.

Vraiment Weasley ? Je dirais plus notre 100ème.

Je veux dire dispute amoureuse.

Dispute sans conséquence alors.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'embrassa alors. Elle y participa spontanément. Il ajouta contre ses lèvres.

Je suis peut-être insensible mais avoue que je m'en tire bien.

Tu es parfait Harry. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils passèrent ensuite une excellente soirée.

Chapitre 9 : Un Noël exceptionnel.

Le mois de Décembre arriva. Avec lui les premiers flocons de neige. Et également la perspective de vacances qui enchantaient les élèves. Ginny, Ron et Hermione devaient se rendre au Terrier et Harry chez lui. A Poudlard, tous étaient ravis de cette fête sauf la bande de Malefoy et de Potter. Pour Harry Noël était un jour comme les autres. N'ayant jamais vraiment célébré cette fête, il n'en connaissait pas les valeurs. Lors de la dernière soirée qu'il eut avec Ginny, la veille des vacances, elle lui parla des festivités au Terrier. Harry sourit en la voyant s'exciter mais il le perdit lorsqu'elle lui proposa :

Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ?

Ginny…

Harry mes parents n'ont pas ses soucis d'hostilité entre les maisons.

Ginny ça va plus loin que ça.

Comment ça ?

Notre relation doit être secrète pas parce que tu es une Gryffondor.

Je ne comprends pas.

Gin, Voldemort risquerait de t'enlever pour m'obliger à rejoindre ces rangs. Tu serais en danger si tu étais officiellement ma petite amie.

Il veut vraiment de toi comme Mangemort ?

Oui Ginny.

Mais qui lui dirais ?

Harry rie d'un rire sans joie.

Crois-tu que chez les Serpentards, on soit tous solidaires ? Il y a des espions parmi nous. Je suis sans cesse espionner, c'est pour ça que dans ma maison je ne vis pas, je survis.

Change de maison.

Non Gin, je suis un véritable Serpentard et je me sens bien sous les drapeaux de ma maison mais certains élèves me considèrent comme traître parce que je suis en 7eme année et que je ne suis toujours pas un Mangemort.

Un long silence s'installa.

Mais chez nous personne ne dira rien ?

Pour l'instant je ne suis pas prêt non plus à me confronter aux membres de l'Ordre.

Elle comprit.

Mais tu peux toujours venir chez moi à Pré-Au-Lard ajouta Harry.

Et tes copains ?

On ne vit pas ensemble tu sais.

Elle sourit puis acquiesça. Il l'embrassa alors.

Le lendemain ils prirent le train séparément et rejoignirent leur domicile.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que les vacances avaient commencés et Harry manquait terriblement à Ginny. Ils ne s'envoyaient pas de courrier de peur d'être intercepté mais avaient trouvé un moyen plus prudent. Et c'est ainsi que Ginny fut invité à passer le lendemain dans la demeure de son ami. Elle dut mentir à sa meilleure amie, à sa mère et à sa famille pour retrouver celui qui l'attendait. Elle prit le Magicobus et se retrouva au village sorcier. Elle suivit les indications que lui avait dicté Harry et se trouva au pied d'un immeuble ni trop luxueux ni trop précaire. Elle monta les étages, jusqu'à l'appartement 402. Elle frappa trois petits coups et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry vint lui ouvrir. Elle fut d'abord bouche bée puis rougit. Car en effet le jeune Potter était torse nu et elle n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi. Surtout qu'il était assez bien bâtit. Ce n'était pas un amas de muscles, non ! Il avait juste ce qu'il fallait. Il sourit puis la fit entrer. Une fois la porte fermé, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Je t'ai manqué tant que ça le nargua-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu commences à avoir un caractère Serpantadien.

Ne m'insultes pas.

Tu veux boire quelque chose.

De l'eau s'il te plait.

Quoi ? Les Gryffondors ne boivent pas. Quels saints !

Nous préférons nous abstenir de boire quelque chose d'aussi fort surtout s'il est offert par un Serpentard.

Il revint avec deux verres d'eau. Elle but le sien à petites gorgées inspectant l'appartement. Il s'agissait d'un petit appartement composé de deux petites chambres, un petit salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Dans l'une des deux chambres, il avait emménagé un petit bureau avec un lit de camp.

C'est là que dort Drago lorsqu'il a trop bu.

Je n'en suis point étonnée.

Pour la punir, il l'embrassa voracement. Elle en fut surprise puis sourit. Elle enroula ses jambes sur les hanches du jeune homme qui la soutint d'une main. Elle caressa le torse de Harry ce qui le fit frissonner. Il la conduit vers sa chambre où ils tombèrent sur le lit. Ils se dévêtirent rapidement. Harry caressa une dernière fois la joue de la jeune fille comme une proposition et elle l'embrassa pour accepter.

………………………..

Ils étaient étendus tout deux sur le lit du jeune homme se caressant mutuellement. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.

Je vais devoir y aller murmura Ginny

Hum grogna le jeune homme

Traduction… se moqua-t-elle.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Tu t'attaches à moi Potter ?

Ne rêve pas Weasley.

Elle fut un tantinet déçu puis se leva.

Où vas-tu ?

Je dois rentrer Harry.

Il la tira vers lui et l'emprisonna de ses bras.

Il en est hors de question.

Elle éclata de rire.

Mes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Je m'en fous.

Il va envoyer un hibou chez Luna.

M'en fous.

Luna va leur dire que je ne suis pas chez eux.

M'en fous.

Ils vont comprendre que je leur ai menti

Rien à cirer.

Ils vont m'interdire de sortir.

M'en fous.

Et donc je ne pourrais plus te revoir.

Quoi ?

Et tu prétends toujours que tu n'es pas attaché à moi.

Il ne répondit rien et la relâcha. Il ferma les yeux tandis que Ginny se préparait. A la nuit tombée, ils se dirent au revoir.

A bientôt Harry.

Tu…tu vas me manquer Ginny.

Elle sourit puis l'embrassa avant de s'en aller.

Chapitre 10 : Retour mouvementé.

Ginny rentra alors que le dîner se terminait.

Bonsoir tout le monde dit-elle avant de monter directement dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit tout sourire. Elle ne voulait point changer l'odeur du corps de son nouvel amant. Tout en lui, lui plaisait. Pourtant leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient très compliquées. Alors qu'elle rêvassait, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans sa chambre. Ils arboraient une mine assez grave.

Ginny je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle dit doucement Hermione

Ginny se releva.

d'accord.

Ginny as-tu un petit copain ? demanda brusquement Ron.

Pourquoi cette question ?

Réponds moi simplement répliqua Ron.

Non

Tu sors chaque soir de notre salle commune, tu mens à nos parents sur tes virées au Terrier. Ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles s'énerva Ron.

Ginny fut surprise qu'il ait remarqué tout ça. Hermione n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements mais elle laissait son petit ami s'en chargeait. Elle regardait prête à intervenir.

Réponds moi Ginny j'ai le droit de savoir.

Ron ma vie ne te regarde pas. Mais pour ta gouverne je ne sors avec personne. Je suis juste occupée ces temps-ci.

A faire quoi justement ?

Un projet que je ne peux révéler maintenant.

Un brusque silence s'installa.

Je croyais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde Ginny mais je vois que tu as changé cracha Ron en sortant. Hermione a sa suite.

Ginny s'affala sur son lit, songeuse et inquiète.

Son frère se doute-t-il de quelque chose ?

………………………………

Drago fait pas l'idiot.

Allez dis-moi. Qui c'est ?

Mais je te dis que ce n'est personne.

Ne me fais pas avaler ça. J'ai déjà eu recours à ce genre d'excuse.

Drago tais-toi.

Harry commençait à s'échauffer. Ils étaient dans le Poudlard Express les ramenant dans leur école. Drago sentit le ton froid de son ami et se tus. Le reste du voyage se passa en silence. Drago somnolent et Harry lançant des sorts à l'aveuglette. Harry se releva, ennuyé, et alla à la recherche de la vieille mégère qui s'occupait des bonbons. Il avança d'un air nonchalant dans les couloirs. Sur son passage, quelques Serpentardes gloussèrent à son grand agacement. A l'arrière du train il trouva le chariot aux friandises malheureusement l'ancien meilleur ami de son père, Remus Lupin était là également discutant avec une femme aux cheveux violets. Harry l'ignora et se dirigea directement vers le chariot. Remus le remarqua et le dévisagea. Tonks aussi.

Vous voulez peut-être ma photo ? S'enquit Harry en mordant dans une patacitrouille après l'avoir payé.

Non nous n'aimons pas vraiment les Mangemorts. Ironisa Tonks.

Tant mieux moi non plus mais j'ajoute également que votre Ordre de merde n'est pas dans mes préférences, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire arrogant.

Reste Poli Potter répondit la jeune femme brandissant sa baguette.

Je serais ravis de me battre avec un Chalumeau mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Remus réagit :

Sirius ne m'avait jamais dit que tu étais comme ça. Comment le fils de James et Lily a pus se retourner vers l'assassin de ses parents ?

Je vous interdit de parler de mes parents Lupin.

C'étaient mes meilleurs amis, j'en ai le droit.

Ils sont morts et vous n'y changerais rien rugit Harry

Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est tes parents. Sirius serait déçu de ton comportement.

Harry ri :

Il ne serait pas déçu de vous ? Un assassin ? Quel meilleur ami ?

Remus perdit son sang froid. Et brandit da baguette vers le fils de ses meilleurs amis.

Allez-y Lupin. Tuez moi. Votre Ordre n'est bon qu'à ça !

Harry s'avança vers Lupin jusqu'à ce que la pointe de la baguette du vieux sorcier touche sa poitrine.

Tuez-moi, cria Harry.

Lupin soufflait pour reprendre son calme. A l'embouchure du couloir, Hermione et Ron regardaient le spectacle ébahi. Puis lentement, comme au ralenti, Lupin baissa sa baguette et laissa pendre son bras le long de son corps.

Tire toi Potter rugit Ronald.

Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il tremblait d'une colère sourde. Aux bouts de ses doigts, de légères étincelles brillaient. Seule Hermione les avait vu et regardait son pire ennemi, pétrifié. Harry recula puis contourna l'embouchure après un dernier regard vers Lupin.

Rem ça va ? demanda Tonks.

Euh…Oui.

Il est détestable ce Potter.

Non Tonks. Juste arrogant.

Comment peux-tu le défendre ?

C'est le fils de mes meilleurs amis et en tant que dernier maraudeur je me dois de le protéger.

Même s'il doit te tuer avant ?

Remus ne répondit rien. Mais au fond d'eux tous savaient que la réponse était oui.

Chapitre 11 : Poudlard, le retour.

Harry n'avait parlé à personne de son altercation même pas à Ginny. Son retour à Poudlard se fit comme à l'ordinaire. Les cours plus durs, dut à la proximité des ASPICS, le laissait de marbre. Ce qui lui plaisait en Poudlard, et c'était bien la seule, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, était Ginny. A leur retour à Poudlard, les sorties nocturne s'étaient fait moins fréquentes. Pour cause, Ron surveillait sa sœur de très près ce qui agaçait énormément la jeune fille. Voldemort, par contre, s'était fait absent durant les vacances mais était revenu en force dès la rentrée. Le premier jour de cour s'était passé dans l'affolement général sauf pour les Serpentards évidement. A la une de tout les journaux, il y était écrit :

« Incendie au cœur du Chemin de Traverse »

L'article comptait malheureusement plus de morts que de blessés ce qui laissa une étrange atmosphère pesait à Poudlard. Les Serpentards faisait partis des Mangemorts et n'étaient plus considérés comme inoffensif. Chaque jour, les professeurs devaient arrêter environ 5 batailles qui interposa les autres maisons aux Serpentards. Durant une de ses altercations, Harry se battit à coups de poings avec Ron, il fallut les efforts combinés de Rogue et de McGonagall pour les arrêter. Nul ne sus la raison de leur combat même si Hermione et Ginny avaient insistés des deux côtés. Ron se retrouva durant une semaine avec un œil au beurre noir et Harry avec une plaie allant de son épaule gauche à son avant-bras gauche. Il n'était jamais aller à l'infirmerie, trop orgueilleux, et ce fut Ginny qui le soigna dans leur coin, c'est-à-dire la Salle sur Demande. Le mois de Janvier amena avec lui une avalanche de neige et de devoir. Un soir, emmitouflé dans la salle commune, Ginny regarda valser le feu et souriait vaguement. Hermione arriva et s'assit près de sa jeune amie.

Ginny ?

Salut Mione.

A quoi pensais-tu ?

Rien de spéciale.

Bon Ginny, il m'arrive souvent de rêver me marier avec Rogue et de fantasmer sur lui-même si en me réveillant tout cela fait place à du dégoût.

Ginny regarda son amie étonnée.

Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

C'est mon plus grand secret, personne ne le sais à part toi. Parce que je te fais confiance. Et tu es ma meilleure amie.

Bien sûr Hermione s'exclama Ginny en l'enlaçant sa jeune amie.

Alors maintenant dis-moi ce que tu me caches et tu peux me faire confiance.

Ginny sursauta.

Je ne caches rien.

Bien. Tu ne veux pas me le dire est une chose mais ne me mens pas.

Elle se releva mais Ginny l'arrêta.

Mione suis moi.

La jeune fille légèrement surprise acquiesça. Ginny enfila sa doudoune et entraîna son amie vers la tour d'astronomie. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione demanda :

Pourquoi m'as-tu amener ici ?

Pour que personne ne m'entend. Je vais te révéler quelque chose et je t'en prie de ne pas m'interrompre.

Hermione acquiesça.

Bien disons…je…bref je sors avec Harry Potter.

Quoi Potter ? Cria Hermione.

Chut je t'en prie.

Désolée mais Ginny tu te rends compte. Il est arrogant, méchant et c'est un Mangemort.

Non Mione justement c'est le seul qui ne l'est pas. Voldemort veut de lui mais Harry s'y refuse parce que c'est l'assassin de ces parents. Je sais tu crois qu'il m'a embobiné mais je t'assure que non. Il est génial lorsque tu le connais. Lorsqu'il fait le Serpentard ce n'est qu'une apparence.

Excuse moi si j'ai du mal à le croire.

Un jour, tu le connaîtras vraiment.

Et depuis quand ?

Quelques mois.

Et tu l'aimes ?

Au début, on sortait ensemble comme un jeu, sans sentiments.

Tu veux dire juste pour….

Non pas du tout en fait on voulait essayer. Et disons que jour après jour je tiens à lui.

Et lui ?

Il n'est pas très expressif, il ne parle presque jamais de ses sentiments. Il m'écoute surtout.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Parce qu'il est différent des autres, intelligent même s'il le montre pas, gentil et doux…

Ne me fais pas rire.

Tu ne le connais pas Mione.

Bien.

Je l'ai choisis parce qu'il est lui.

Hermione parut songeuse durant quelques instants. Ginny savait qu'elle évaluait la situation sous tous les angles et sourit intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tout dramatiser. Après quelques instants, elle dit enfin :

Bon d'accord tu as peut-être raison.

Merci Mione. Mais ne dit rien même pas à Ron en fait surtout pas à Ron.

Hermione sourit puis acquiesça.

Tu me le présenteras.

Un jour promis.

Bon viens j'ai des devoirs à terminer. Toi aussi si je ne m'abuse parce qu'après tu dois le rejoindre.

Je t'adore Mione.

Je sais.

Chapitre 12 : Février tendre.

Le fait qu'Hermione sache son secret délivra Ginny d'un lourd fardeau. Elle put se confier mais également Hermione lui permettait d'échapper à la vigilance de Ron. Lorsque Harry sus pour Hermione, il crut défaillir.

Ginny, on avait dit secret !

Je sais Harry mais elle ne diras rien je lui fais confiance.

Bordel Ginny !

Harry, ce n'est pas une Mangemort tu sais et elle déteste les Serpentards enfin certains. A qui veux-tu qu'elle le dévoile ?

Harry essaya de trouver une échappatoire, il détestait lorsqu'elle avait raison. Il réfléchit durant quelques minutes puis soupira :

Si tu le dis.

Elle avait sourit avant de l'embrasser.

Février arriva enfin. Les Serpentards haïssait cette période car tout les élèves ainsi que les professeurs faisaient preuve de faiblesse. Comment des sorciers pouvaient-ils aimer ? Tous ne comprenaient leurs niaiseries. Tous ? En ce qui concernait Voldemort, ce dernier préparait quelques choses. Drago et le reste de sa bande de Mangemort en étaient surexcités. Harry en était inquiet. Un jour, il heurta le professeur Dumbledore.

Votre vue vous quitte Dumby ?

Non Harry merci de t'en soucier.

Bien mais votre tirade vient de me faire rater quelques minutes de sommeil.

Désolé mais je vais te retenir plus longtemps.

Quoi encore ? Suis-je le futur mage noir ?

Non bien que tu en as le caractère. Suis moi.

Harry soupira bruyamment puis suivit le vieil homme. Une fois dans le bureau, Dumbledore proposa à Harry de boire quelque chose.

Non merci mais je tiens à rester vivant.

Dumbledore sourit puis regagna sa place.

As-tu reconsidéré ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques temps ?

Non.

Pourquoi cela ?

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde Dumbledore.

Certainement mais il se trouve que bien que tu sois puissant, tu manques cependant de lucidité. Ton imprévisibilité que tu as sûrement hérité de ton père te fait foncer tête baissée sur tout. Il faudrait aussi que tu t'entraînes.

Je sais quoi faire et je n'ai nullement besoin de vos conseils.

Soit. Mais tu devrais t'y mettre. Le temps joue contre toi.

Comme vous avez joué avec nos vies. Bonsoir professeur.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Un jour tu comprendras qu'il y a des choses pour lesquels il faut se battre même si pour cela nous devons perdre la vie.

J'ai remarqué professeur que seuls les idiots qui vous suivent meurt pour les choses dont vous parlez.

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Depuis cette entrevue, Harry ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit son directeur. Il avait raison en un unique point. Il devait s'entraîner. Mais comment ?

Le 14 Février arriva à Poudlard. Les couples étaient euphoriques. Ginny, elle, les regardait vaguement, assise sur un banc du parc. Près d'elle, plusieurs élèves s'embrassaient, d'autres se faisaient des déclarations romantiques. Ron et Hermione étaient plus loin tendrement enlacés. Ginny baissa les yeux vers son livre de sortilèges. Non loin d'elle, un groupe de Serpentards se foutaient des idiots qui aiment.

Mais regardez Longdubat et Lovegood s'esclaffa Drago.

Harry était mort de rire. Ce couple était le plus loufoque qui existe.

Eh Brown ! Où est ta petite amie ? demanda Pansy à Lavande.

Là où est ton mec Parkinson. Dans les toilettes.

Harry et Drago redoublèrent de rire tandis que Pansy s'indignait.

Weasmoche s'est dégoté une fille. Tu n'as toujours rien Harry c'est grave.

Harry cessa de rire.

Tu préfères que je sois célibataire ou que je sorte avec Granger ?

Surtout pas de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Drago ?

Désolé Harry je…j'avais oublié s'excusa Drago.

Chez les Serpentards, tous ses amis avaient acceptés le fait qu'il soit Sang-mêlé. Ce qui était en soi un exploit venant des adeptes de Sang-pur.

Eh ! Potter regarde la Mini Weasley.

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps aux couples qui l'entouraient. Drago se dirigea vers la jeune fille suivit par les autres Serpentards, Harry près de lui.

Eh Weasley ! Toujours seule ! demanda narquoisement le blond.

Dégage Malefoy.

Tu sais Weasley, tu ferais un super coup.

Sûrement contrairement à toi.

Harry ri près de Drago.

Cela m'étonne que tu n'ais personne. Où sont passés tes servants Gryffys ?

Il est dur de trouver l'homme parfait, notre monde est trop envahi par les Serpentards, des Mangemorts de surcroît.

Drago s'avança vers elle et dégaina sa baguette. Harry intervint.

Dray laisse tomber, elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu sois viré pour une…Weasley.

Tu as raison, c'est de la bouse cette famille-là.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny et lui lança :

Evite de nous provoquer Weasley, je ne serais pas si clément la prochaine fois.

Je me fous de tes menaces Potter.

Elle se leva et les devança. Harry se sentit légèrement coupable.

Ce soir-là, il se rendit légèrement inquiet vers la Salle sur Demande. La porte y était, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était là. Il souffla puis entra. Il la trouva assise sur le divan, les yeux légèrement rêveurs. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se leva et l'enlaça.

Ginny je….je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Merci Harry.

Quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier.

Drago pouvait me jeter n'importe quel sort de sa collection de Mangemort et tu m'as évité le pire.

Elle recula un peu puis l'embrassa tendrement. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres. Doucement, elle glissa sa main vers le cou du jeune homme et le tira vers le lit.

Tu comptes faire quoi Weasley ?

Te remercier.

Il sourit en s'allongeant sur le lit à sa suite. Elle tint fermement le chemisier du jeune homme alors qu'il déposait des baisers gourmands sur son cou. Il déboutonnait son chemisier avec plus d'assurance que leur première fois. Ils ne s'étaient plus touchés depuis ce jour-là. Trop pris par leur vie de Poudlardien. Leurs gestes furent plus précis et plus sensuelles. Parfois les gestes valent plus que des paroles. Progressivement, les vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol ainsi que toute pudeur. Avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, il caressa son front :

Tu es belle Ginny.

Elle se blottit contre son torse.

Harry je tiens énormément à toi. Ce n'est plus un jeu. Je t'en prie ne me fais pas souffrir.

Il ne répondit d'abord pas puis releva le menton de la jeune fille dont les yeux s'embuaient.

Je tiens à toi Ginny Weasley.

Elle sourit doucement. Harry se contenta de la regarder dormir sur son torse. Il ne l'aimait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer ! Aucun Serpentard n'aime ! Alors pourquoi au fond de lui, il ne pouvait rester sans elle ? Pourquoi pensais-t-il à elle ? Pourquoi l'aimait-il ? Elle, une Gryffondor, une fille parmi tant d'autres ?

Parce qu'elle est elle justement murmura Harry en souriant.

Et il la rejoigna dans le royaume des rêves.

Le lendemain, Ginny se leva la première sur un torse finement dessiné. Elle se redressa et le regarda dormir. Lorsqu'il dormait, il n'était plus le méchant Serpentard, non il était Harry son Harry. Comme s'il sentait qu'on l'observait, il se réveilla lentement et vit une crinière rouge flamboyante ornée puis un visage souriant.

Bonjour Ginny.

Elle s'avança et l'embrassa.

Bonjour Harry.

Ils restèrent un moment à s'embrasser sur le lit avant que Ginny ne disent :

Faudra qu'on y aille.

Pourquoi ?

Tout nos amis doivent nous chercher.

Tu as raison.

Ils se levèrent. Harry la prit et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Elle sourit alors que le jet d'eau relaxait leur corps enlacés.

…………………….

Tu aurais vu ma cravate ?

Oui sous le lit répondit Harry qui enfilait son chemisier.

Tu aurais pu la ramasser ironisa Ginny.

Non c'est les couleurs de Gryffondor.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle et la prenait dans ses bras.

J'adore le rouge et le or.

J'adore le vert et l'argent.

Elle sourit mais cessa de suite.

Il y a un problème Ginny ?

Non

Gin ?

Tu n'es pas en sécurité dans ta maison !

Gin…

S'il te tuait durant ton sommeil ?

Gin…

S'il te forçait à le rejoindre ?

Gin…

S'il te maltraitait ?

Gin…

S'il t'empoisonné ou je ne sais quoi ?

Gin…

Et si….

Tu arrêtais de t'inquiéter.

Elle se blottit contre lui.

Promet moi de faire attention.

D'accord.

Sérieusement Harry ?

Promis Ginny.

Il l'embrassa avant de soupirer.

Ginny cela se pourrait qu'on puisse pas se voir autant qu'avant.

Pourquoi ?

Dumbledore m'a convoqué et m'a conseillé de m'entraîner car… car la bataille qui m'oppose à Voldemort est proche.

Et avec qui vas-tu t'entraîner ?

Seul.

Ginny s'éloigna un peu de lui et réfléchit. Puis elle releva le visage triomphant.

J'ai trouvé la personne parfaite qui pourra t'aider.

Qui ça ?

Hermione Granger.

Quoi ? Jamais.

Harry…

Non Ginny.

S'il te plaît fais-le pour moi.

Hors de question.

Harry….

Je ne me ferais pas aider par une Gryffondor.

Harry tu sors avec une Gryffondor.

Harry voulut répliquer mais dire quoi elle avait raison.

Mais Ginny….

Harry tu as besoin d'elle.

Harry chercha une échappatoire.

Fais un effort….pour moi

Harry la regarda.

Bien je peux toujours essayer.

Ginny sauta à son cou et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Après tout la récompense était mieux que l'enjeu.

Chapitre 13 : Conflits

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry regretta presque d'avoir accepté la proposition de Ginny. Pourquoi avait-t-il fait ça, en fait ? Parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Ah l'amour ! Mais Harry ne l'aimait pas. Bien sûr. Il commença son entraînement avec Granger le lundi suivant. Leur première rencontre fut de loin ce que Ginny espérait.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la Salle sur Demande, les deux jeunes filles étaient déjà là.

Tu es en retard Harry ! Constata Ginny.

Je sais.

Elle soupira. Et voilà il allait se la jouer méchant Serpentard. Hermione se leva et lui tendit la main.

Bien Harry, nous sommes là pour travailler alors faisons une trêve ?

Je vois une main. Dois-je la serrer ?

Harry ! Menaça Ginny.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et serra la main de la brune à contrecoeur.

Bien je vais vous laisser. S'exclama joyeusement Ginny.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry :

Je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ton Serpentard.

Elle l'embrassa doucement.

D'accord se résolut Harry.

Merci. Bonne nuit.

Lorsque Ginny sortit, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

Lors de ta dispute avec Lupin dans le train, j'ai entrevue ton minimum en puissance. As-tu exercé ton maximum.

Non.

Bien. Il faudra d'abord que tu fasses cela puis on persévéra.

Harry se concentra sur un point précis et laissa sa magie l'envahir comme un liquide s'insinuant dans chaque parcelle de ses muscles. C'est alors qu'il vit une lumière désormais familière qui prenait place en lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Hermione l'examinait.

Si c'est cela ton maximum ce n'est pas très convainquant.

Désolé de te décevoir Granger mais à ce que je sache je suis là justement pour augmenter ma puissance.

Non Harry, je ne parlais pas de ça je veux dire que tu ne t'es pas laissé aller convenablement. Ta puissance est plus grande que ça. Ne te méfie pas de moi.

Tu es une Gryffondor, j'ai mes raisons.

A ce que je sache Ginny également.

Faux, Ginny est différente des Gryffys.

Bon je crois qu'on a un problème. Assis toi.

Non.

Harry nous devons parler, il faut que je te montre que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

J'en doutes.

Ecoute Harry, tu sais pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider ?

Je n'ai jamais demandé ton aide c'est Ginny qui a insisté.

Si tu vaincs Voldemort, notre monde sera libre et en paix et c'est cela que je veux.

Donc tu le fais par désintéressement envers moi.

Oui mais aussi parce que je veux te connaître. Tu es le petit ami de ma meilleure amie. Et tu dois être exceptionnel à ce titre. Quoique j'en doute. Mais elle est persuadée que tu as du bon en toi. Pourquoi, toi, Harry James Potter, Serpentard, meilleur ami de Mangemort sors-tu avec une Gryffondor, ennemi de tes amis et Weasley de surcroît ?

Cela ne te regarde pas Granger.

Oh si au contraire, on parle de mon amie.

Tu sais quoi ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je me tire d'ici.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Hermione soupira, cela ne va pas être de la tarte.

Lorsque Ginny fut mise au courant, elle s'énerva :

Mais quel idiot !

Contente que tu le remarques souffla Hermione souriante.

Ce n'est pas drôle. Il a besoin de cet entraînement. Sinon il peut….

Elle s'assit sur le divan.

Ginny ?

Oui

Tu l'aimes ?

Ginny la regarda rapidement avant de rabaisser ses yeux.

Malheureusement je crois que oui.

Et lui ?

Ginny fit un hochement négatif.

Il m'aime bien mais sans plus.

Tu en es sûre ?

Mais elles furent interrompues par Ron.

Salut Ginny ça va ?

Pourquoi es-tu si conviviale ?

Il y a eu un problème entre les Serpentards. Il se trouve que Potter est persécutés par sa maison. Il n'a qu'un seul allié.

Qui ?

Malefoy. C'était trop marrant. Potter et Malefoy étaient plus fort que tout les Serpentards réunis.

Hermione regardait Ginny qui palissait considérablement.

Gin ça va ? Tu as mauvaise mine ? Demanda Ron.

Ce n'est rien j'ai mal dormi. Bon je dois vous laisser…je vais à la bibliothèque.

Ginny sortit de sa salle commune et courut à travers les couloirs à SA recherche. Au détour d'un couloir, elle reconnut deux voix qui paraissaient se disputer :

Harry tu dois te joindre à lui c'est la seule solution ?

Il en est hors de question. C'est l'assassin de mes parents.

Je sais bien. Tu es obligé ils vont te tuer sinon.

Non Drago jamais.

Drago soupira.

Il m'a obligé Harry je n'ai pas voulu être un Mangemort mais on m'y a forcé. Je ne suis pas heureux mais je suis vivant.

Drago tu as choisi la facilité moi je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de le servir.

Tu as pensé à moi Harry ? Tu es mon meilleur ami j'ai besoin de toi ?

Dray…c'est réciproque mais je ne le ferais pas je suis désolé.

Drago releva la tête et sourit.

Tu es sûrement un Gryffondor pour avoir tant de courage.

Ne m'insultes pas Dray.

Drago ri.

Allons ! Rentrons dans notre salle commune.

Vas-y je te rejoins. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Ce n'est pas dangereux de te laisser seul ?

Non en plus il y a Pansy qui t'attend.

Drago grimaça avant de s'en aller. Harry longea les couloirs avant de percuter une personne.

Ginny ?

Elle avait les yeux rougis et renifla.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'ai entendu….toi et….Drago…

Quoi ? Gin je ne suis pas un pédé.

Ginny ri malgré ses larmes.

Non idiot je vous ai entendu. Harry il te veut ?

Harry regarda autour d'eux puis dit :

Pas ici.

Ils rentrèrent dans une salle de classe. Elle fonça dans ses bras et l'enlaça fortement.

Ron m'a…m'a….

Calme toi Gin.

Elle souffla et essaya de parler.

Ron m'a raconté ce qu'il t'avait fait… Harry tu m'avais promis d'être prudent.

Gin ce n'était qu'une petite bagarre.

Qui a faillit de coûter la vie.

Elle s'éloigna de lui.

J'étais sûr qu'il ferait ça. Tu n'es pas comme eux Harry.

Ginny je suis un Serpentard, je suis comme eux, j'ai fait des choses dans mon passé qui sont et resteront horribles.

Mais tu as changé. Pas eux ! Harry il pourrait te tuer.

Harry soupira s'appuya sur la fenêtre la plus proche. Il voyait au loin la cabane d'Hagrid et la Forêt interdite. Ginny se plaça derrière lui et lui caressa les bras.

Ne t'inquiète pas Gin. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Ils ne m'auront pas. Drago est là également.

Hermione aussi.

Pas encore Miss-je-sais-tout.

Il se tourna vers elle.

Je ne veux plus. J'ai fait un effort pour toi bien que je ne sache pourquoi ! Ca n'a pas marché Basta !

Harry…

Non il n'y a pas d'Harry qui tienne. C'est fini….

Je te prie de ne pas crier sur moi, j'ai juste voulu t'aider. Tu sais ce que je pense. Tu veux mourir ! Très bien mais ne compte pas sur moi pour que cela se passe ainsi.

Rien ne me retient ici Ginny.

Elle se figea.

Moi je suis quoi ? Un objet que tu prends quand tu as besoin puis que tu jettes.

Peut-être bien.

Ils se défiaient du regard.

Je croyais que tu étais différent mais en fin de compte tu es comme tout les autres.

Il faut toujours que tu cherches à me changer Ginny. Je suis ce que je suis.

Comment j'ai pu croire que quelque chose pouvait se passer entre nous ?s'indigna Ginny.

Comment j'ai pu t'aimer ? répliqua Harry.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Ginny l'arrêta :

Que viens-tu de dire ?

Rien maintenant laisse moi je me casse.

Il se dégagea de son bras.

On est trop différent Ginny, on aurait du savoir que rien ne nous lierait.

Tu as raison, à part notre amour.

Il se tourna vers elle à nouveau. Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

Tu pourras toujours faire ton Serpentard, je ne me mentirais jamais. Je t'aime.

Harry baissa les yeux. Non il ne devait pas ! C'était un Serpentard ! Il devait lui répondre ! Non ! C'était un Serpentard ! A ce moment, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Potter ! Weasley ! Encore ensemble s'étonna la vieille femme.

McGie vous nous dérangez un peu s'énerva Harry.

Oh je m'en excuse Mr Potter, pour me faire pardonner je retire 20 points à Serpentard pour votre insolence.

Professeur McGonagall, pouvez vous nous laisser demanda Dumbledore.

Bien professeur.

La vielle dame sortit non sans avoir précédemment lancer un regard noir au jeune homme.

Harry j'ai eu vent de ta bagarre d'aujourd'hui.

Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?

Rien en effet mais tu es un élève et je suis obligé de m'inquiéter de ton cas bien que je ne m'en soucie guère.

Bien cela facilitera la discussion. Au revoir Dumby.

Un instant. Dites moi Miss Weasley est-il toujours ainsi ?

Je n'en sais rien professeur nous ne sommes pas si proche.

Evidemment sourit malicieusement Albus.

Que l'on sorte ensemble ou pas ne vous regarde pas professeur répliqua Harry.

Change de ton Harry.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Que voulez-vous ?

Ou en es-tu avec ton entraînement ?

Ca avance.

Fort bien. Qui est ton entraîneur ?

Quelqu'un.

En fait professeur, Harry n'a plus d'entraîneur. Hermione s'est proposée à l'aider mais il la rembarré. Expliqua Ginny.

Ginny !

Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Miss Granger est un bon choix. Bon je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps. Bonne nuit Harry, bonne nuit Miss Weasley.

Bonne nuit professeur répondit Ginny.

Le professeur sortit en souriant. Il était sûr que cela arriverait !

Dans la salle, Harry dit :

Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je reste en vie ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry.

Elle sortit alors de la salle et se rendit à sa salle commune. Seule.

Chapitre 14 : Plus fort que tout

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent sans que les élèves de Poudlard ne s'y attendent. Ron et Hermione en étaient ravis car il devait se rendre au Terrier accompagné de Ginny qui l'était moins. Harry et elle n'avaient plus parlé depuis leur dispute et dans les couloirs, ils se regardaient avant de baisser la tête et de continuer leur chemin. Harry était sujet à quelques conflits dans sa propre maison. Conflit que nul n'était au courant. Seul sa puissance le sauvait. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, il avait accepté de s'entraîner avec Hermione et devait se l'avouer, il lui était fort bénéfique. Granger comme il continuait à l'appeler était très intelligente. Cette dernière ne parlait jamais de la séparation du couple jusqu'au jour où elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Ils étaient dans une salle de cours isolé que Dumbledore leur avaient fourni et dont nul ne pouvait connaître. Il s'assit sur les fauteuils que Hermione faisait apparaître après leur effort.

Tu t'améliores vraiment.

Oui je dois l'avouer. Merci.

Hermione sourit puis décida d'aborder le sujet qui fâcherait sûrement.

Ginny serait fière de toi.

Je savais que t'allais en parler Granger. Tu ne changeras jamais.

Harry, même si j'étais contre votre relation au début, je dois avouer que je me suis faite à cette idée.

Dommage car maintenant faut que tu t'en défasse.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Bizarre ! Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne comprends pas.

Bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Mais moi au moins je suis lucide et je ne me mens pas.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry, arrête de faire le méchant et rebelle Potter, ça ne te va pas. Je sais que tu aimes Ginny.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Depuis qu'on a repris nos entraînements, ta puissance a augmenté et sais-tu pourquoi ?

Non mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire.

Ton pouvoir c'est l'amour.

Oh non toi aussi, tu crois à ça !

Tu pourras toujours le cacher mais c'est la vérité. Tu puises ta magie dans ton amour pour elle.

Granger je ne veux pas parler de ça !

Tant mieux tu vas m'écouter. Renie ton orgueil, ton statut, ta maison, renie tout et reviens lui redeviens sien. Ne perds pas le temps qui vous reste à vous ignorer. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps vous vivrez encore Harry et cela serait bête que tu rates tout ça parce que tu as une foutu fierté. Crois-moi !

C'est fini la leçon de morale ?

Oui maintenant à toi de choisir. Reprenons le travail.

Harry fit comme si ce qu'elle avait dit lui était indifférent mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait le nier.

Les élèves qui rentraient pour les vacances, avaient pris le Poudlard Express. Ginny ne parla point du voyage ce qui inquiéta Hermione. Après, deux longues heures de silence, Ron eut la bonne idée de s'éclipser. Hermione s'assit près de son amie.

Gin, ça va ?

La jeune fille acquiesça.

Tu as parlé avec Harry ?

Non.

Comptes-tu le faire ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Bien. Tiens j'ai une histoire à te raconter. Il y a quelques années, un jeune homme d'une arrogance extrême était tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme d'un sérieux sans faille. Chaque année qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, il lui demandé de sortir avec lui. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle lui répondait non car justement elle le trouvait arrogant. Lors de leur dernière année, il est devenu plus modeste pour elle et c'est seulement cette année qu'ils sont sortis ensemble. La suite de leur histoire est plutôt triste. Ils eurent un fils. Un an plus tard, ils furent tués.

Ginny la regarda, attendant la suite. Hermione ne dit rien.

Tu essayes de me dire quoi ?

Ces personnes s'appelaient James et Lily Potter.

Ginny sursauta.

Oui Ginny, les parents du jeune homme que tu aimes. Ils auraient pu vivre plus longtemps mais la vie en a décidé autrement. S'ils savaient leur avenir, ils se seraient unis plus tôt. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Harry et toi ne devaient pas perdre le temps qui vous reste à renier votre amour.

Ron revint, les bras chargés de friandises.

On a des provisions.

Hermione sourit à son ami et revint près de lui. Ginny, elle, regarda le paysage défilait songeuse.

…….

Hermione tu dors ? Murmura Ginny dans l'obscurité.

Cela faisait une semaine que les vacances avaient commencé et dans deux jours, ils retournaient à Poudlard. Ginny soupirait, il était minuit et le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et regarda la pleine lune.

Pauvre Remus !

Son ami devait être dans son apparence de monstre. Ce qu'elle pouvait détesté Voldemort. Elle ferma les yeux mais des bruits étranges les lui firent ouvrir. Comme des tambourinement sur sa fenêtre. Elle regarda Hermione qui dormait toujours, puis se glissa hors de ses couvertures. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda au dessous. Ce qu'elle vit la surpris. Harry emmitouflé dans une cape, la regardait en souriant.

Harry c'est toi ? Murmura-t-elle

Non c'est le marchand de glace. Evidemment que c'est moi Gin. Répondit-il sur le même ton

Que fais-tu là ?

Je viens voir l'herbe poussée.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de fermer les vitres :

Non attends, excuse moi, quand je suis mal à l'aise je suis assez agaçant.

Vraiment ? Seulement quand tu es mal à l'aise ?

Bon d'accord, assez souvent.

Ginny sourit.

Je voulais m'excuser et….

Et ?

Eh ben…..Bon j'aimerais bien te le dire en face, pas à 100 mètres en bas de toi.

D'accord j'arrive.

Non ne bouges pas.

Harry agita sa baguette et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard son balai apparut. Il l'enfourcha et vola jusqu'à sa fenêtre.

Cela me rappelle Roméo et Juliette ? Murmura Ginny.

Comment…

Hermione.

Ginny je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit c'est juste que j'étais énervé et je ne voulais pas dire ce que je m'apprête à te dire.

Oui ?

Ginny Weasley…je…je

Oui Harry ?

C'est plus facile devant un miroir.

Ginny ri.

Bon je vais aller me coucher alors ironisa Ginny.

Ginny je t'aime.

Elle se figea. Venait-il de lui dire ce qu'elle espérait qu'il lui dise ?

Pardon ?

Ginny je t'aime.

Il s'approcha d'elle autant que son balai lui permette et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme. Harry la transporta jusqu'à son balai tout en l'embrassant. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, leurs respirations étaient saccadées, mais leur bonheur était sans limites.

Je croyais qu'un Serpentard n'aimait jamais.

Qui as osé te dire cela ?

Un jeune homme très arrogant.

Donc je suis arrogant.

Je m'en fous Harry pour moi tu es parfait répondit-elle sérieusement.

Il lui caressa la joue.

Toi aussi.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle portait juste un pantalon de pyjama avec un débardeur et qu'elle avait froid. Harry retira sa cape et la lui passa autour du cou. Elle le gratifia d'un baiser.

Mieux vaut que j'y aille. Si on nous voit, tu auras des problèmes.

Elle acquiesça. Il l'aida à traverser la fenêtre.

Bonne nuit Harry.

Bonne nuit Princesse.

Elle sourit, le regarda s'envoler au loin en refermant sa vitrine. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait toujours sa cape et sourit inconsciemment. En se retournant, elle vit Hermione qui la regardait en souriant.

C'est pas Ron qui ferait ça.

Elle éclata de rire et vint enlacer sa meilleure amie.

Sans toi Mione, on serait encore séparé je t'en remercie.

Je ne pouvais laisser deux âmes sœurs se reniaient.

Tu es un ange !

Je sais. Allez au lit. Sinon Mme Weasley nous tuera si on ne se réveille pas tôt.

Tu as raison. Bonne nuit Mione.

Bonne nuit Princesse.

Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. Seul lui peut le faire.

Ils rigolèrent puis se recouchèrent. Ginny ne tarda point à s'endormir tenant près de son cœur, la cape de son Serpent. Après tout, Hermione a raison. Rien ne sert de perdre son temps à renier l'être aimé.

Chapitre 15 : Que la bataille commence.

Harry ! Tu es fou, si on nous voyait chuchota Ginny en souriant.

Il l'embrassa.

Arrête de t'inquiéter, Princesse.

Ils étaient dans un placard qu'Harry avait pris soin de fermer. Après son cour de Métamorphose, il l'avait entraîné sous sa cape d'invisibilité et s'était enfermé avec elle dans le placard le plus proche.

Tu aurais pu attendre ce soir.

J'avais besoin de te serrer dans mes bras.

Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

Bien sûr que si.

Ils se sourirent tandis qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore, descendant parfois dans son cou. Ils ne surent combien de temps, ils restèrent. D'ailleurs, Ginny ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps, ils s'étaient approchés, depuis combien de temps ils étaient devenus ainsi mais elle aimait cette situation.

On doit y aller.

Toi oui moi je crois que je veux aller me coucher.

Harry tu as cour !

Ah bon ?

Harry !

Ce n'est pas intéressant les Potions. Je peux prétendre être malade.

Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Il sourit et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Tu es fou !

Oui de toi.

Ils se sourirent puis Ginny sortit.

Ce soir-là, Harry rejoint Hermione et Ginny pour son entraînement.

Alors Harry ? T'es-tu entraîné ?

Non pas vraiment.

Et pourquoi ?

J'en avais pas envie.

Harry comment veux-tu le battre si tu persistes à ne rien faire ?

Ce n'est rien Hermione, je vais me mettre à travailler. Tu es contente.

Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent avec de gros yeux.

Quoi ?

Tu l'as appelé Hermione ?

Tu as changé de nom peut-être ?

Non mais c'est la première fois.

Bon d'accord Granger c'est mieux.

Ginny sauta dans ses bras et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Tu es géniale.

Je sais.

Elle l'embrassa puis redescendit de son perchoir. Harry s'avança vers Hermione et lui dit :

Désolé Hermione de t'avoir mal traité durant ses années, et je voulais te remercier car sans toi je n'aurais plus Gin. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle.

Merci Harry cela me touche que tu le reconnaisses.

Et sur ces mots, elle l'enlaça. Harry fut surpris avant de participer activement. Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil et il lui sourit.

Arrêtez de vous faire des mamours derrière mon dos.

…………..

Les mois passaient à Poudlard. Et les examens se terminèrent. En effet, les septièmes années terminèrent leur torture. Ginny eut l'occasion de voir une Hermione éplorée de quitter Poudlard, un Ron carrément hilare, vu l'attitude de sa petite amie et un Harry moqueur flanqué d'un Drago agacé par tant de simagrées. Ils reprirent le Poudlard Express mais Harry ressentit une mélancolie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir. Cependant, durant le voyage, il remarqua une certaine tension dirigée contre lui. Les Serpentards de sa cabine paraissait sur le point de sauter sur lui et de le battre. Sauf Drago qui paraissait inquiet. Harry ne dit mot du trajet et préféra faire preuve d'intelligence en évitant la bagarre. Il n'avait pas peur mais Ginny le lui avait fait promettre. Au souvenir de la jeune fille, il sourit inconsciemment. Elle devait être à quelques compartiments de lui mais il pouvait sentir son odeur et sa présence. Lorsqu'il descendit à la gare, il vit Ginny courir dans les bras d'une bande de rouquins et sourit intérieurement. Près d'eux, Lupin surpris son regard, il lui fit un signe un tête qu'Harry lui rendit avant de transplaner.

…………..

Harry ?

Oui Gin.

C'est toujours moi qui viens chez toi ! Il serait temps que ce soit ton tour.

Il se détacha un peu d'elle et la regarda étrangement. Elle était collée contre lui sur le divan du jeune homme, habillé d'un pull du jeune homme. Il portait un débardeur noir et un jean. Il regardait le paysage que donnait le balcon du jeune homme.

Tu es sérieuse ?

Oui.

Ginny tu as oublié que je suis anti-ordre et que je suis le pire ennemi de ton frère que je déteste également.

Mais tu peux venir lorsqu'il n'est pas là, et pour l'Ordre je….je… je me suis dit que….

Que ?

Tu pouvais t'y engager ?

Quoi ? Hurla-t-il.

Calme toi…

Ginny, ils ont tué mon parrain…

Ce n'est pas eux.

Ils l'ont amené dans cette mission.

Tu ne vas pas leur en vouloir toute ta vie ?

Jusqu'à ma mort.

Arrête. C'était juste une proposition.

Ils ne se dirent plus rien. Et restèrent assis à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre. Ils furent interrompus par un hibou qui cognait contre la vitre. Harry le regarda surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il se leva et alla détacha le parchemin de la patte tendue du volatile. Il y parcourut avidement le parchemin en palissant.

Ginny, rentre chez toi immédiatement et n'en sort sous aucun prétexte.

Qu…

Ne pose pas de question c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Elle se prépara rapidement, comprenant à l'affolement de son petit ami que c'était sérieux.

Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gin je t'en prie vas-t-en, je t'expliquerai. Ne sors pas de chez toi reste au Terrier puis réunis l'Ordre. Une fois fait, Je te rejoindrais au Square Grimmaurd. Je suis désolé.

Harry je ne te laisse pas.

Il le faut. Je t'en prie.

Non…

Ginny fais-le pour moi.

Elle le regarda puis acquiesça. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant qu'elle ne transplane chez elle au Terrier. Harry enfila un manteau et se rendit au manoir des Malefoys. La nuit était tombée, et ses pas résonnaient sur le gravier qui menait à la cour du domaine. Il vit cinq silhouettes au loin et les devina.

Tiens ! Tiens ! Zabini, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe et Drago. Quel joli tableau !

Fais pas le malin Potter.

Le maître est mécontent de toi répliqua Zabini.

Ce n'est pas mon maître. Votre face de serpent.

Ne parles pas comme cela de lui. Potter.

Du calme ! Les toutous. Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort.

Ne prononce pas son nom Harry grinça Drago

Même toi Dray mon fidèle ami tu ne me défends pas.

Harry rejoins le et il ne te ferra pas de mal je t'en prie.

Non Dray. Jamais.

Bien sûr Potter, tu préfères les Traîtres à leur sang susurra Nott moqueur.

Je t'interdis de les appeler comme ça rugit Harry.

Oh Potter défends les Weasleys et la Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger.

Ne les mêles pas à ça Nott prévint Harry.

Ouh ! J'ai peur.

Tu devrais menaça Harry.

Assez jouer que le jeu commence. Rit Zabini.

Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui foutu un coup de poing sur le ventre. Harry sentit son souffle se coupait et ses entrailles lui brûlait. Il sortit sa baguette si vite que Zabini ne vit rien et repoussa Blaise d'un sortilège. Crabbe avança et fut stupéfixié. Goyle plus massif vint par derrière mais Harry lui foutu un excellent coup de pied dans les rotules. Nott, effrayé par ses attaques, avança méfiante baguette parée.

Ne fais pas l'idiot Potter, on est plus fort.

Alors pourquoi trembles-tu ?

Sectumsempra.

Même pas besoin de le bloquer, il n'arrive pas.

Ce n'était qu'une diversion dit une voix derrière lui lorsque Harry se retourna, il reçut un coup sur le visage qui le fit vaciller, un autre sur le ventre, un autre sur le genou qui le fit tomber. Il essaya de se relever mais ne le pu.

Dernière chance Potter. Rejoins-nous.

No…Non !

Tu l'auras voulu.

Harry réfléchit rapidement avant que le coup n'arrive. Il se rappela les cours d'Hermione et eut une idée.

Je vois que tu ne te sers même plus de ta baguette. Toi qui détestes les Moldus voilà que tu les imites.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Tu te bat sans ta baguette, quelle honte pour un soi-disant Mangemort !

Tais-toi Potter !

Il rugit vers Harry mais ce dernier l'arrêta grâce à un bouclier informulé qui repoussa son ennemi et le permit de transplaner. Harry se retrouva à genou devant la maison de son parrain. Il s'était promis de ne plus revenir mais la vie d'innocents, dont Ginny, était en danger. Il essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur un réverbère. Il resta ainsi un instant essayant de retrouver son souffle, il cracha du sang puis se redressa. Il regarda les environs puis se concentra sur l'adresse de la maison des Blacks. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il vit une maison mieux entretenue que la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Il s'avança silencieusement et ouvrit la maison d'un sortilège. Hermione l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Par Merlin ! Harry que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

C'est trop long à t'expliquer. Où sont-ils ?

Suis-moi.

Où est Ginny ?

Avec eux. Ils essaient de lui tirer des informations mais elle est de marbre.

Harry essaya de sourire mais grimaça. Ils descendirent une volée de marches avant qu'il ne débouche sur une cuisine rustique. Harry ne pu y voir grande chose car une jeune fille déboula sur lui et l'enlaça fortement.

Harry j'ai eu si peur.

Lorsqu'elle recula, elle pu voir dans quel état il était :

Harry qu'est-il arrivé ?

Il essaya de lui sourire.

Une visite de vieux camarades. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il tourna la tête et vit une table où une vingtaine de personnes y était assis. Ron Weasley s'avança de sa sœur.

Ginny ! Rugit-il. Comment as-tu pu sortir avec ce Serpent ?

Cela ne te regardes pas.

Comment as-tu osé trahir ta famille ? C'est un Mangemort. Tu t'es allié aux Ténébres Ginny. Tu ne mérites pas de souiller le sol de cette maison. Tu ne mérites même pas d'être une Weasley.

Je t'interdis de me traiter ainsi, tu ne sais rien de cette histoire.

Je sais que tu côtoies l'ennemi.

Tu ne comprendras jamais rien, tu ne vois pas plus loin que ton nez.

Je sais faire la différence entre le bien et le mal hurla-t-il.

Ca m'étonnerais Ron tu es trop bête pour cela.

Ron leva sa main pour la gifler mais Harry s'interposa et tint la main levée avec tant de force qu'une légère aura apparut.

Je t'interdis de lever ta main sur elle, Weasley !

Ne te mêle pas de ça, sale Mangemort !

Sectumsem…

Non Harry je t'en prie.

Elle a raison. Arrêtez vous deux répliqua Lupin fatigué.

Harry jeta un regard noir à Ron puis se tourna vers Dumbledore.

Ginny nous a réunit à ta demande Pourquoi ? Demanda le vieil homme.

Sachez que je ne veux surtout pas m'allier à vous de quelques manières que ce soit mais la vie de personne est en jeu y compris celle de Ginny. C'est surtout pour elle que je suis là. Elle est en danger.

Explique-toi.

La bataille finale est pour ce soir Dumbledore. Il faut agir et vite.

Mais comment peux-tu le savoir, tu n'es qu'un gamin ? Demanda un homme chauve avec un anneau à l'oreille.

Un gamin qui en sait plus que toi, mon Vieux !

Il est toujours aussi aimable ce jeune homme? demanda Maugrey.

Et encore tu ne l'as pas vu dans ces meilleurs jours soupira Tonks.

Bref ! Il faudra juste que vous vous occupiez de la protection de Godric's Hollow. C'est là-bas qu'aura lieu la bataille. Ginny tu resteras ici.

Non je veux me battre !

Il sait pour nous deux, il te tuera.

Je m'en fou de Voldemort Harry.

Il y eut un concert de frissons. Arthur et Molly furent étonnés de voir leur fille prononcer le nom maudit.

Moi pas Ginny, si je dois le tuer mieux vaut que tu ne sois pas là. Hermione également. Tu resteras avec elle.

D'accord Harry. N'oublie pas la concentration et l'amour sont tes forces.

Je l'ai compris Mione sourit ce dernier.

Comment tueras-tu le plus puissant mage noir de nos temps ? Demanda Bill Weasley surpris.

Par la magie, je suis un sorcier c'est incroyable ! Ironisa Harry.

Décidément j'adore ce petit ri Maugrey.

Il ressemble beaucoup à James révéla Lupin.

Même par son insolence reprit McGonagall.

Merci McGie. Bon l'heure est venue. Ne tuais personne, évitez de faire comme pour Sirius.

On n'a pas tué Sirius c'était mon meilleur ami avant d'être ton parrain rugit Remus

Heureusement que j'ai mieux réussi ma fonction de filleul que la tienne de meilleur ami.

Tous se turent.

Je vais y aller.

Bonne chance Harry.

Merci Professeur.

Dumbledore sourit tristement. Il se tourna vers Ginny et s'avança vers elle. Elle était trop silencieuse.

Ginny ?

Au revoir

Puis elle fuit vers le rez-de-chaussée. Harry la poursuivit et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne monte à l'étage.

Ginny ! Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie mais je suis obligé.

Prends moi avec toi alors.

Ginny si tu es là je m'occuperais plus de ta sécurité que de mon combat et je pourrais faillir à cette bataille.

Ginny baissa la tête en soupirant. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y réfugia. Elle réprima un sanglot et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Ne pleures pas Princesse. C'est comme si on se disait adieu et je ne veux pas te dire adieu.

Moi…Moi non plus.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi puis il se dégagea de cette étreinte.

Gin…

Promet moi de faire attention !

Gin…

De ne pas faire d'acte irréfléchi !

Gin…

Ni jouer au héro !

Gin…

Ne le provoque pas !

Gin…

Evites de trop t'épuiser également.

Gin…

Et…

Et je t'aime, et tu vas arrêtez de t'inquiéter et je vais te revenir sain et sauf.

Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors fougueusement. Elle ne voulut pas se séparer de lui mais à regret et contrecœur, ils le firent. Il essuya ses larmes s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui sourit puis sortit. Ginny vit la porte se fermer puis courut derrière lui.

Harry !

Au bout du trottoir, il s'arrêta et la réceptionna au vol. Ils s'embrassèrent là sous la pluie malgré la guerre qui faisait rage dans leur monde. Des minutes passèrent puis ils se séparèrent.

Au revoir

Au revoir Princesse.

Ils se sourirent puis Ginny le regarda transplaner. Elle resta là sous la pluie jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vint la chercher pour qu'elles rentrent.

Il va revenir.

Je le sais il me l'as promis et il tient toujours ses promesses.

Elles se sourirent. En tournant la tête, elle vit les membres de l'Ordre en entier qui la regardait.

Mione, ils ont assistés à nos adieux ?

Hermione ri puis entraîna son amie se changer.

Chapitre 16 : La fin d'un temps

Harry s'avança d'une aire qui semblait être faite pour la bataille. Au loin, il voyait Voldemort et autour de lui, guettant chacun de ses pas, ses Mangemorts. Harry était déterminé bien qu'un peu anxieux mais il n'en montra rien. Ce monstre avait tué tous ce qu'il aimait, et voulait tuer ce qu'il aime. Harry ne le laisserait pas faire. Il savait qu'il serait seul avec le mage noir car aucun de ses toutous n'oseraient marcher sur les plates bandes de leur maître. Harry sentit une sourde colère montait en lui se transformant en une rage effrayante. Arrivé devant face de serpent, ce dernier souriait :

Voilà que je te rencontre enfin, Harry Potter. On m'a tant parlé de toi.

Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire Voldie ?

Courageux et insolent. Parfait, un vrai Serpentard !

Fier de l'être, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne un de tes toutous !

Tiens ! Tu me tutoies ?

On se connaît depuis un moment Voldemort l'aurais-tu oublier ?

Non en effet, et tu prononces mon nom ?

Ce n'est pas ton nom Tom Elvis Jédusor, juste un surnom censé nous faire peur.

Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi.

Oh ! Je tremble.

Bien voici ta dernière chance. Rejoins-moi.

Attends que je réfléchisse… Jamais !

Bien tu auras choisis. Prépares toi Potter à crever.

Je suis prêt Voldemort, prêt à t'anéantir.

A ce moment, les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent et le combat s'engagea entre le bien et la facilité.

A nous deux Potter. Dis moi comment va la traître à son sang ?

Je t'interdis de parler d'elle.

Oh j'ai touché un point faible.

Il jeta un sort informulé que Harry para sans problème.

Dis moi que tu sais faire mieux que ça ? Ironisa Harry.

A cet instant, Harry tomba à genoux, des spasmes le tiraillant. Le Doloris lui brûlait les entrailles. Il essaya de se relever mais n'y arriva pas.

Tu fais moins le malin maintenant Potter.

Harry se releva et pointa sa baguette en même temps que Voldemort et ils dirent en chœur :

Expelliarmus

Avada Kedavra

Un phénomène incroyable se produit. Les baguettes se connectèrent et Harry et Voldemort se retrouvèrent englobé dans un dôme. Harry fut étonné et regarda autour de lui c'est alors que de sa baguette jaillit une forme humaine qu'Harry mit du temps à reconnaître.

Harry ? Dit cette voix

Ma…Maman

Oui mon chéri. Ecoute moi, romps le sort.

Non…

Toi aussi tu me manques mon chéri mais tu dois savoir qu'il fait ça pour te déconcentrer. Tu ne dois pas te laisser distraire par cet homme. Romps la connexion.

Mais tu vas disparaître !

On se reverra chéri mais j'espère que ce sera dans très longtemps. Nous t'aimons mon chéri et nous sommes très fiers de ce que tu es devenu. Venge nous mon fils. Maintenant.

Harry ravala ses larmes et rompit le sort. Le dôme disparut ainsi que sa mère.

Potter tu as l'air bouleversé ?

Espèce d'ordure. Je vais te tuer ! Sectumsempra.

Protégo. Raté Potter

Nos baguettes ne servent à rien se dit Harry. Il réfléchit puis se souvint :

Hermione me l'a dit. C'était : moi vengeur du bien euh… demande la grandeur… de mes ancêtres, Serpentard et Gryffondor à travers le temps……

Alors Potter ? Tu t'avoues vaincu ?

C'était quoi la fin ? Ah voilà Qu'ils me donnent la force et le pouvoir de nuire à la menace. Accio épias Serpentès è Godrès.

C'est alors qu'apparut à sa main, une épée de couleur rouge et vert serti d'émeraudes et de rubis. Voldemort la regarda surpris puis comprit. Il fit appel à sa propre épée. Son épée s'avéra uniquement verte serti d'émeraudes.

Voyons ce que tu vaux ?

Harry engagea plus déterminé que jamais. Mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils étaient à égales armes. Harry se prit un coup d'épée au flanc mais réussit à la refermer non pas à la soigner grâce à une potion reconstituante donné par Rogue, un jour. Voldemort eut une légère coupure à la jambe rien de très sérieux. Après une heure de bataille inutile, Harry et Voldemort étaient essoufflés. Après un dernier jeu de jambes, Harry désarma Voldemort qui lui lança alors des sorts. Harry durant un moment ne put que les esquiver ne pouvant riposter. Un Sectumsempra l'effleura, un Doloris le toucha pour la deuxième fois et un Avada Kedavra s'abattit sur un arbuste. Autour d'eux, il n'en menait pas large non plus. Les Mangemorts étaient toujours nombreux mais les Aurors et l'Ordre ne se laissaient pas faire. Tonks était blessé, Kingsley se battait contre deux Mangemorts, Lupin stupéfixia l'un d'eux et aida McGonagall qui peinait. Ron qui était venu les aider s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Alors Potter ? On ne renonce pas ?

Harry gisait à genoux sur le sol après un énième Doloris. Comme si Voldemort ne connaissait que ce sort. Il avait mal au flanc et sa cicatrice tempêtait depuis son arrivée. Ses jambes endolories ne le tenaient presque plus. C'est alors qu'Harry vit le bracelet à sa main. Lors de la Saint Valentin, Ginny lui avait offert ce bracelet en gage d'amour. Elle avait dit lorsqu'il deviendrait noir, alors elle saura qu'il allait la quitter de quelques manières que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, il lui avait promis de revenir. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il était si heureux il ne laissera pas Voldemort lui gâchait ce bonheur. Au loin, il vit Drago arrivait vers lui et le mage abaissait sa baguette vers lui. Il voyait flou mais savait que le Serpent allait le tuer. Il voulait bouger mais n'en avait pas la force. C'est alors qu'il entendit distinctement :

Avada Kedavra.

Il crut que c'était sa dernière heure, c'est alors qu'il vit son meilleur ami se prendre le jet vert émeraude et tomba lourdement devant lui, livide.

NON !!!!!!!!!!! Hurla Harry.

Son cri figea tous les combattants. Il rampa jusqu'à son ami.

Dray ! Réveille toi je t'en prie.

Ce dernier murmura :

Je vais mourir ?

Non Dray.

Harry, venge moi ne te laisse pas abattre.

Dray je t'en prie survie au nom de notre amitié.

Je suis content d'être mort pour toi.

Non Dray pleura Harry.

Mon frère ne pleure pas. Je vais mourir…en ayant payé ma dette.

Tu n'as rien à payer.

Si Harry, je te dois ma survie, sans toi…Arg je ne serais plus là.

Un silence passa.

Mes forces me quittent. Adieu Harry.

Dray non….

Je t'aime mon frère.

Je t'aime aussi…Dray.

Les yeux du blond se fermèrent à jamais.

DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Hurla Harry en pleurant.

L'Ordre paraissait affligé tandis que Voldemort et ses sbires riaient.

Quel idiot !

Harry releva son visage ravagé de larmes.

Je vais te tuer Sale monstre ! Rugit le jeune homme en se relevant tant bien que mal.

Il se concentra sur sa magie qu'il déploya. Une aura émana de lui sous l'œil ébahi de Voldemort. Il s'éleva dans les airs. Harry laissa sa magie envahir chaque muscle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, tous purent voir que ses yeux étaient devenus Or.

Tu as tué ma famille et maintenant mon ami dit-il calmement.

Maintenant à moi de tuer Tom.

Voldemort lui lança des sorts qui ricochèrent sur le jeune homme. Harry inspira profondément, il pensa à Ginny, ses parents, Drago, Sirius et tant d'autres puis s'exclama :

Avada Kedavra.

Une rafale de vent se leva. Comme si la nature rugissait. Une lumière sourde et forte passa brûlant tout sur son passage. Harry plissa les yeux et essaya de tenir bon comme s'il était en transe. La lumière se transforma en tourbillon qui engloba Voldemort. L'Ordre paraissait stupéfait. Et les Mangemorts apeurés. Puis on entendit dans l'aire un cri glacial comme une longue plainte déchirante mais nul n'en était attristé au contraire, en eux brûlait un espoir d'une vie sans Ténèbres, une vie pleine de joie et de bonheur, une vie sans lui. Puis tout s'arrêta comme cela avait commencé. Harry retomba à genoux sur le sol. Et la nuit redevint sombre. La pluie s'arrêta et tous regardaient là où Voldemort était. Vide. Il n'était plus. A la place, il y avait une main, du sang et des ossements. Harry se releva difficilement, sa coupure au flanc s'était rouverte. Les Mangemorts ayant compris ce qui arrivait fuirent mais les Aurors les rattrapèrent ayant anticipés leurs réactions. Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley et Dumbledore s'approchèrent d'Harry qui marchait difficilement vers Drago.

Je…je t'ai vengé Dray.

Il lui attrapa la main et de son autre main il comprima sa coupure. Des larmes tombèrent sur le corps du jeune blond. Lupin plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier se dégagea puis se releva en hurlant. Sa blessure lui faisait mal et il perdait de son sang.

Harry on doit t'emmener à Poudlard

Non, je vais bien.

Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu risques de mourir.

Je m'en fous.

As-tu pensé à Ginny ? Hurla Lupin.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, avant de s'écrouler à genoux. Lupin le rattrapa et le fit transplaner aux grilles de l'école.

…….

Il va bien. Sa coupure est soignée, laissant juste une fine cicatrice et ses bleues se sont évaporées annonça l'infirmière.

Merci Pom-Pom souffla Lupin.

Il était dans la salle d'attente avec Dumbledore et Tonks.

Il est fou ce gamin s'exclama-t-elle.

Non juste impulsif et il n'aime pas être faible expliqua Lupin.

Il n'y a que Ginny qui peut le contrôler sourit Dumbledore.

J'ai remarquer également répondit le lycanthrope.

J'aimerais voir sa réaction lorsqu'il reviendra ajouta Tonks.

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. A ce moment, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie.

Que fais-tu là tu devrais être coucher ? demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

Je vais voir Ginny.

Il est hors de question jeune homme intima Dumbledore.

Merci de m'avoir amener Lupin murmura le jeune homme un peu pâle puis se dirigea vers la porte de l'institution. Lupin le poursuivit.

Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Je sais

Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?

Il y a des choses plus importantes que ma santé.

Ah bon ? Et lesquels ?

Drago et Ginny.

Et il sortit du domaine puis transplana devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il était épuisé, ayant trop utilisé de magie mais il devait la voir, l'entendre et la touchait. Il avança difficilement jusqu'à la maison délabrée puis il entendit un Pop derrière lui.

Lupin ! Que veux-tu encore ?

Te surveiller.

Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Harry soupira puis entra dans la maison de son parrain. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans le salon, il vit Hermione et Ginny venir vers lui. Hermione l'enlaça en le félicitant.

Bravo Harry, j'étais sûre que tu y arriverais.

Merci Hermione.

Ginny lui sourit puis l'enlaça mais elle sentit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se détacha de lui un peu puis dit :

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Rien Ginny. Je vais rentrer maintenant.

Oh non ! Jeune homme tu restes ici ordonna Molly

Merci Mrs Weasley mais….

Il n'y a pas de mais. Ginny, montre lui où il dormira.

La jeune fille acquiesça puis prit la main de son petit ami et l'entraîna à l'étage. Ron voulut les suivre mais Hermione lui écrasa le pied.

Maman comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ?

Car j'ai confiance en ta sœur. Si elle l'aime c'est qu'il est digne d'elle.

C'est un Serpentard.

Ron, l'appartenance à une maison ne définit pas le caractère d'une personne. Il est chez les Serpentards car il a des qualités que sa maison demande ajouta Lupin.

De plus Ron ces histoires de maisons sont révolus expliqua Hermione. On est adultes maintenant.

Tu le défends !

J'ai appris à le connaître, je l'ai entraîner. C'est un garçon exceptionnel avec un vrai caractère de Serpent. Lorsqu'il enlève ce masque, il est tout à fait fréquentable.

Les personnes présentes sourirent.

………….A l'étage……..

Harry s'écroula sur son lit, son visage couvert de ses mains. Ginny le regardait essayant de le faire parler.

Harry qu'est-il arrivé ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Elle vint près de lui et se mit à sa hauteur. Elle lui retira les mains et vit que des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. En voyant ses yeux, il crut défaillir et se résolut.

Drago….Drago…il…il est…mort.

Ginny crut tomber. Même s'il n'aimait pas Malefoy ! Jamais elle n'aurait voulu qu'il meurt c'était le meilleur ami d'Harry et à entendre ce dernier en parler, elle en était venue à le trouver sympathique. Il était comme le jeune Potter. Deux visages, le cruel Serpentard, Mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles et l'ami fidèle et drôle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça fortement. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée. Il ne lui restait qu'elle à présent. Sa seule amie, son seul amour et sa seule raison de vivre à présent. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, peut-être même plus. Puis ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Harry s'avança d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle y participa activement comprenant son désespoir. Petit à petit, il l'allongea sur lui, sur le lit. Il voulut aller plus loin mais elle l'arrêta.

Ici les murs ont des oreilles.

Il sourit puis acquiesça. Il se leva et retira sa chemise. Ginny vit alors la cicatrice.

D'où vient cette cicatrice ? Demanda –t-elle suspicieusement.

Il déglutit.

Euh… rien de spéciale, je…je suis tombé.

Sur Voldemort peut-être.

Calme toi Princesse. On a fait un duel d'épée et il m'a coupé le flanc.

Couper ? Tu veux dire Perforer.

Mais c'est fini maintenant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira.

Qui t'a soigné ?

Pomfresh.

Tu n'étais pas censé rester à l'infirmerie ?

Si mais j'avais besoin de te voir.

Elle sourit comprenant sa piètre excuse. Elle s'avança et l'embrassa. Puis elle l'entraîna sur le lit où ils s'endormirent peu à peu, oubliant la victoire qu'il venait d'engendrer. L'important c'est qu'il était sain et sauf et en vie.

Chapitre17 : Nouvelle vie.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain le premier. Il avait très mal dormi. Ses rêves peuplés de cauchemars où il voyait Drago mourir et était impuissant face à cela. Il n'arrivait pas à le sauver. Il vit Ginny à ses côtés. Il lui caressa la joue puis se leva. Il prit une douche où le jet d'eau calmer ses pensées et ses muscles. Lorsqu'il sortit Ginny dormait toujours. Il s'habilla puis descendit. Dans l'escalier, il vit des portraits de la famille Black mais aucune ne représentait Sirius. Enervé, il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un cadre où son parrain et son père faisaient des farces à Remus. Il l'accrocha près de celle des parents de Sirius qui s'indignèrent du sans gênes de leur visiteur.

Insolent personnage ! S'indigna L'homme.

Dommage car cela ne changera pas répliqua Harry puis il continua son chemin. Il arriva dans la cuisine. Il vit alors Molly Weasley seule. Il s'avança timidement.

Bonjour Harry, assied toi.

Il s'assit. Elle lui servit des toasts.

Merci.

De rien.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Harry grignota ses toasts cherchant à ne pas regarder la vieille femme qui s'affairait à tout cuisiner.

On a été surpris hier soir.

Comme tant d'autres, je suppose que tous ne croyait pas que je réussirais à le tuer.

Non je ne parlais pas de ça mais de ta relation avec ma fille.

Ah !

Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

Un bout de temps.

Et l'aimes-tu ?

Vous nous avez entendus hier vous pouvez le deviner.

Oui mais je préfère l'entendre.

Oui.

Tu veux du lait ?

Non je vais y aller. Merci pour tout Mrs Weasley.

Non Harry désolé mais tu ne vas pas retourner dans ton appartement.

Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Ta nouvelle célébrité va débuter et tout les médias sont à la porte de ton immeuble. Attendant que tu en sortes.

Génial.

Comme tu le dis.

Et où suis-je censé me rendre ?

Au Terrier.

Oh non Mrs Weasley ! Pas avec Weasmoche.

Pas avec qui ?

Weasley.

Lequel ? Sourit Molly.

Très drôle Mrs…

Non appelle moi Molly.

Bien Molly.

Mais tu es obligé, Dumbledore l'a exigé.

Molly sachez que je n'ai jamais écouté Dumby.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

Merci pour votre invitation murmura Harry.

De rien Harry.

Ron entra et jeta un regard noir sur le Serpentard que Harry lui rendit.

Bonjour Man.

Bonjour mon chéri. Assied toi donc.

Alors Weasley on ne dit plus bonjour le nargua Harry.

Non comme Malefoy ne pourra plus te le dire.

Harry se redressa et tint le col de Ron, il le leva à moitié.

Ne parles plus jamais de lui cracha-t-il.

Il le reposa puis sortit de la cuisine puis de la maison. Il transplana sur le lieu de la bataille. Il s'assit là où reposait la nuit dernière le corps livide de son ami. Le temps passa mais il s'en fichait, seul lui importait qu'on lui rende son « frère ».

Tu n'es pas fatigué de voir l'herbe poussait ?

Harry ne se retourna pas, il reconnut la voix de Lupin et ne répondit pas.

Tu t'es bien débrouillé hier.

Sûrement, vu qu'il n'est plus là.

Un ange passa.

Lupin ?

Oui.

Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé du meurtre de ton meilleur ami.

Ce n'est rien Harry.

Tu n'étais pas responsable.

Toi non plus. Tu n'es pas responsable de celle de Drago.

Si je n'avais pas été là il serait vivant et moi mort.

Voldemort vivant.

Oui.

Un autre ange passa.

Je sais que ta culpabilité ne disparaîtra pas ainsi. Je m'en veux de n'avoir pas remarqué que Peter était un traître ou d'avoir jamais pu retenir Sirius ou pire de ne jamais avoir su trouver les mots pour me rapprocher du fils de mon meilleur ami.

Harry le regarda.

Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Alors toi non plus.

Il sourit comprenant ce que le lycanthrope voulait dire.

Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père tu sais.

Je ne l'ai jamais connu donc si tu le dis je te crois.

Il me manque aussi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Où est-il ?

A la Morgue, je présume.

Quand va-t-il être enterré ?

Demain. Narcissa, sa mère a tenu à lui dire adieu le plus vite.

Et…Son père ?

Arrêté.

Ses….enfin…nos amis ?

Pareillement. Sauf Miss Parkinson. Lorsqu'elle a su que Drago était mort, elle a perdu la raison.

Où est-elle à présent ?

A Saint Mangouste.

Encore un ange qui passa.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Ron ?

Rien.

Vraiment ?

Il a parlé de Malefoy.

En sarcasmes n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

Es-tu allé voir la tombe de tes parents et celle de Sirius ?

J'ai vu la tombe de mes parents lorsque j'avais 8 ans et celle de Sirius lorsque j'avais 15 ans maintenant je dois faire le deuil de mon meilleur ami à 17ans.

Remus soupira.

Je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais été là pour toi.

Tu n'as pas à être désolé, je t'aurais sûrement renié.

Qu'est-ce qui a changé maintenant ?

Harry se leva de sa place.

Il n'est plus là. La vie est trop courte pour laisser de vieux préjugés gâchés notre vie. Mes parents ne l'auraient pas voulut, mon parrain non plus et Drago également.

Et Ginny ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Un dernier ange passa.

Elle est la seule personne que je désire à présent.

Deux ennemis qui s'aiment reniant tout pour s'aimer. Un peu romantique.

Je suis un Serpentard, je ne suis jamais romantique.

Non Harry, tu étais un Serpentard maintenant tu es un homme, tu es Harry Potter, l'assassin de Lord Voldemort.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

Oui Lupin.

Non appelle moi Remus.

Chapitre 18 : Adieu mon frère.

Harry noua sa cravate. C'était le jour qu'il redoutait tant. Le jour de l'enterrement de Drago. Il prit sa veste qu'il jeta sur ses épaules puis descendit chercher Ginny. Elle avait insisté pour venir, pour l'épauler. Il était 11h58. Et il devait être au manoir des Malefoy dans deux minutes.

Ginny tu es prête.

Oui Allons-y.

Elle portait une longue robe noire lui arrivant aux chevilles, retenu par deux bretelles. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon parfait. Elle passa la porte mais il la retint. Il l'enlaça tendrement.

Merci.

Je t'aime Harry je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

Je t'aime aussi Gin.

Il l'embrassa alors. Derrière eux, une porte s'ouvrit. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils virent Ron. Harry ne dis rien puis descendit.

Où allez-vous ?

A l'enterrement de Malefoy.

Quoi ?

Oui Ron même si je ne l'aimais pas. Lorsqu'on aime une personne on doit penser à elle avant de penser à soi. Et Harry a besoin de moi même s'il ne l'avouera pas.

Elle se détourna.

Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

Je l'aime plus que moi-même Ron.

Puis elle descendit, elle retrouva Harry puis ils transplanèrent dans le domaine des Malefoy. Dans la vallée, une femme était, seule, pleurant sur une tombe. Harry soupira, pris la main de Ginny et s'avança de la cérémonie. Lorsque Narcissa le vit, elle fut surprise. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

Je suis désolé Mrs Malefoy.

Tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?

Oui c'est à cause de moi que votre fils est mort !

C'est grâce à toi que mon fils a supporté la vie.

Harry redressa la tête.

Il me parlait tant de toi et de ton courage. De tout ce que tu faisais pour lui. Il t'aimait tant.

Moi aussi. C'était mon seul véritable ami.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et l'enlaça.

Merci de l'avoir vengé.

De rien Mrs Malefoy.

Ginny se sentit un peu gênée. Narcissa se tourna vers elle.

Tu es Ginny Weasley ?

Euh…Oui.

Malefoy me parlait aussi de toi, la seule fille qui n'était jamais tombé sous son charme et je vois pourquoi.

Ils se sourirent.

Toutes mes condoléances.

Merci.

Ils se tournèrent vers la tombe et restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis chacun dit un mot. Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Harry, il ne su que dire.

Voilà Drago qu'on se sépare, on a toujours su que cela arriverait mais on croyait que c'était moi qui te quitterais. Que dire de toi ! Tu vas me manquer Drago. Toi et tes sempiternelles histoires avec Pansy. Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Je m'étais promis de te protéger et j'ai faillit à ma promesse. Désolé Dray. Je…je t'aime petit frère.

Narcissa émit un sanglot et Ginny pleurait silencieusement. Après un dernier adieu à leur ami et à sa mère, le couple se rendit au Terrier. Dès son arrivé, Harry vit Ron qui venait à lui ainsi qu'Hermione.

Ecoute Weasley, je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

Je suis désolé pour Drago.

Quoi ?

Je ne le supportais pas c'est vrai mais il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Merci.

Je….

Il regarda les filles.

Ginny, viens je dois te parler dit Hermione.

Elles s'éclipsèrent.

Je suis désolé de la manière dont je me suis comporté.

Pas de mal, je n'ai pas fait mieux.

On est stupides.

Parle pour toi.

Après un regard de Ron, il corrigea :

Oui on est stupides.

Oublions le passé Potter et vivons notre vie sans Voldemort.

Harry le regarda et vit qu'il était sincère.

D'accord Ronald, appelle moi Harry.

Et toi Ron, mes amis m'appellent comme cela.

Bien Ron.

Ils se serrèrent la mains puis allèrent rejoindre les deux jeunes filles.

Chapitre 19 : Epilogue.

Harry enlaça la femme qui se reposer dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux et savoura ses instants qu'ils chérissaient tant.

Papa !

Avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus. Il soupira et se leva abandonnant la douceur de la peau de son épouse. Il descendit dans le salon et su la cause de cette interruption.

Qu'est-ce qu-il y a Dyanne ? Soupira Harry à son plus jeune fils.

Ryan monopolise Hedwige et je ne peux pas envoyer cette lettre à Zack.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ryan était bien son fils, 18 ans, rebelle, ne respectant aucune norme, et un Serpentard autant qu'un Gryffondor. Il était brun, ses cheveux ébouriffés ce qu'il faisait qu'il avait du succès auprès de la gente féminine. Mais il avait hérité des yeux azurs de sa mère. Dyanne était le plus jeune, âgé de 15 ans, il était un vrai Weasley. Roux mais ébouriffés comme son père, avec un sacré caractère, des taches de rousseurs, des yeux marrons, ceux de Ron et un vrai Gryffondor.

Ryan ! Ca suffit.

Quel tragédie d'avoir fait cet enfant ! Dit Shayan.

C'était la seule fille des Potter, et elle était une Potter, Serpentarde âgé de 17 ans jusqu'au bout des doigts. Brune avec des cheveux longs et raides comme sa mère. Mais des yeux verts comme son père. Insolente, avec un caractère flamboyant curieux mélange de ses deux parents. Adorant les farces, elle était reconnue comme une vrai maraudeuse et c'était la nièce préférée des jumeaux. Elle préférait la compagnie des garçons à celle des filles et changeait de petit copain comme de chaussettes au grand damne de son père qui disait qu'elle ressemblait trop à sa mère et qu'elle le tuerait, ce qu'elle répondait chaque fois :

Mais non Papounet, je ne ferais jamais ça.

Elle avait une moue similaire à celle de sa mère.

Shayan ! Evite de me chercher, je pourrais très bien dire à Papa qui est Joshua ? Ironisa Ryan

Et qui est encore ce Joshua ?

Personne Papounet rétorqua la jeune fille en jetant un regard noir à son grand frère hilare.

Harry leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel. C'est à ce moment que deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière.

Qui y a-t-il Chéri ?

Oh non rien Gin ! Ton fils monopolise ma chouette, ton autre fils se plaint et ta fille a encore, et je le précise, encore changé de petit copain. On en est arrivé à 6 depuis qu'elle a 16 ans.

Ginny éclata de rire.

Et alors ! Harry as-tu oublié comment nous étions à leur âge ?

Coincé et naze répondit Shayan.

Oh non jeune fille. Ta mère et moi faisions…

Ginny pour le faire taire l'embrassa.

Que faisiez-vous ? Demanda narquoisement Dyanne.

Rien du tout répliqua Ginny.

Je suis vexé. Et la Salle sur Demande, chaque soir ! Plaisanta Harry.

Ginny rougit et ses enfants rirent.

Je dois aller chez Cynthia cet après-midi ! Annonça Ryan.

Qui est Cynthia ?

Sa petite amie répondit rapidement Shayan.

Ce dernier la menaça du regard.

Oups ! J'y vais déglutit la jeune fille avant de courir dans les étages.

Attends que je t'attrape hurla son frère.

Et moi que je te tue cria Dyanne se lançant à la poursuite de son frère.

Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ça Princesse ? Se plaignit Harry.

On n'était pas très sage.

Ah bon ?

Il l'embrassa fougueusement.

J'en suis sûre maintenant.

Il la porta.

Tu es fou s'ils arrivaient.

M'en fous.

J'ai trouvé.

Quoi ?

Ryan tiens tout de toi.

Alors tu crois qu'il nous cache un enfant.

Quoi ??

Ben à 18 ans tu étais déjà maman.

C'est étonnant ! Connaissons qui était mon fiancé de l'époque.

Pas ma faute si tu étais si sexy.

Je le suis toujours.

Ouch ! C'est chaud.

Il la fit tomber sur le divan et lui dévora le cou et les lèvres.


End file.
